


Yes, Master William

by BillCipherTriangle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chains, M/M, Master/Slave Billdip, Smut, Tentacle Porn, human form Bill, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on a sad day when Dipper gets kicked out of his house because he is Gay. Dipper goes to Gravity Falls for refuge, however, fate has other plans for Him. He ends up getting sold as a Sex Slave to a mysterious man named William. William has Big plans for his Pine Tree. And Dipper is forced to agree with this statement every time: "Yes, Master William."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sold

Master William Ch. 1

"Wait, you're kicking me out? Just because I'm Gay!" I yelled at my parents, my fists clenched tightly at me sides. I fought back the urge to punch my father, who was the one yelling at me. This was an argument I was fearing for a while now. Just this past year I accepted that I was gay. All throughout my High school years I noticed I had more of an attraction to guys rather than girls. I never really dated anyone other than Pacifica, but I broke up with her after a few months. We were just too different, and I preferred guys.

"You were raised in a Christian household, it is not God's will for two men to fall in love. I refuse to let my son date a guy! You are not following God's will, therefore, I will not allow you to live under this roof! Plus, you're 18, find a place to live!" My father yelled back, as he stepped closer and pushed me. I blinked as I was suddenly on the ground outside. Pain prickled up my arm, I knew it was scrapped.

"Mabel...help. Tell him he's crazy. Help me, sis." I pleaded, staring into the sad face of my sister. She had tears in her eyes, as she watched in shock, but never did she try to help me. Mabel stood there, watching, like a bystander. That crushed my heart. My own twin sister, had helped me so many times with bullies, yet she refused to help me now?! Could she really agree with that jerk?

"Fine!" I stood up, my feelings mixed; I was both angry and sad at the same time. I grabbed my bag that had been thrown out after me, stuck my hand into my pocket to grab my car keys, got in my car and drove away.

Tears fell down my face as I drove. I didn't need to see where I was driving, my instincts took me to Gravity Falls, a drive I had made a million times. Except for one problem, a beep in my car told me I was running out of gas, I would have to stop and get more.

The next gas station I stopped and parked, filling my car up with gas. My thoughts wondered. Mabel...I felt absolutely betrayed by her, she didn't stand up for me at all. Was it possible she agreed with Dad? No, Mabel always supported me not matter what. She even tried getting me a boyfriend a few times. The answer came to me, but I didn't like it. Mabel didn't want to upset our father like I did. She was always the happy one that pleased our parents a lot. I was the smart one, but that only had some perks. 

I stopped and looked up, my car was gassed and ready to go, but nobody was around me. The whole entire station was empty, even the staff. The hairs on the back on my neck stood up and I tensed. I got this feeling someone was there, someone bad. I looked around, my heartbeat increasing. Left. Nobody. Right. Nobody.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed me, covering my mouth and my eyes. My reaction was instant, I struggled, punching and kicking any flesh I could, bitting down on the hand that was covering my mouth. I felt more hands restrain me, until the point I couldn't fight back very well. Seconds later I heard a crack and I blacked out completely.

\--

I woke up with a throbbing headache, and I blinked to focus my swarming vision. I looked around, I was wearing handcuffs in a weird white room. Two men outside the door were talking.

I struggled and started to panic. What was I doing here? What was going on? Who are those people? Where am I? What do they want with me? Are they going to kill me?! I was hyperventilating, my heart beating fast in my chest. I struggled more, the handcuffs digging into my wrists, making them raw and red. I didn't care, all I knew was that I had to live, I had to get out of there, and alive.

"Hey, kid, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." One of the men had walked up to me, trying to get me to calm down. I wasn't even sure if I could, I struggled more.

"What are you going to do with me then?" My voice came out small and weak, I couldn't help it, I was helpless in these handcuffs. I wish I had the Journals, they had spells to get me out of here. It's true I had some spells memorized, but I want sure if I could use them in front of these men, for all I knew, they could work for the government.

"Well...you are hot, you have nice abs and a nice dick size. I'm sure we can find you a perfect person that will buy you." The man chuckled, hinting at something.

My eyes widened in fear as I caught the hint. I had been kidnapped by sex slave dealers. I froze in fear, thinking of the terrible things that could happen to me. Some random girl could buy me and I would be forced to be her toy. But I don't like girls, so that wouldn't work out...

I couldn't help it, I leaned over and barfed the rest of the contents in my stomach out onto the floor. I wrenched for a few minutes and then whipped my mouth.

"Y-you can't do this too me...I'm gay, I don't want to be force with some girl..." I muttered out quietly, but the man surprisingly heard me. He laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Silly boy, we know, that's why we have two different sections. One for gays and or lesbians, and the other for straight people." The man explained, as he had finished laughing.

I felt like I wanted to barf again. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. This isn't happening. It's all a dream...all just a dream. A nightmare. Bill is messing with my dreams, turning them into nightmares. I was back to hyperventilating and struggling. "Let me go! I don't want this. I was trying to live a normal life! I don't want to be a slave. Plus, they outlawed this type of stuff. You people should all be in prison for this!" I retaliated back, my voice stronger than before.

The man just laughed as he grabbed my handcuffs and yanked me to my feet. I felt dizzy, but I tried to struggled away, other men came up, stripping my clothes down to my boxers for showcase I guess. I growled and fought them as much as they could, but it wasn't enough. They were used to boys and girls fighting back I bet.

The shoved and dragged me down the hallway and out onto a stage as some announcer starting speaking. "Here we have eighteen-year-old Dipper Pines. He is 5 feet and 8 inches tall. He weighs 125 pounds. Dipper here is on sale for the gay men only. Who will give me $20 for this fine young man?"

And the bidding started, I actually was popular between a few different guys, but one man in particular seemed to never drop out. He had blonde fluffy hair and an eyepatch covering his right eye. He wore a yellow shirt with a black vest over it. A black bow tie was around his neck. His eye color was a bright blue, dazzling and twinkling with mischief. He leaned on a black cane boredly as he called out money for me.

"$1,700!" The man raised his hand, making the most expensive bid yet.

"Going once..." The announcer paused, "Twice? Sold to William for $1,700! Bring up the money." He called out.

The man, William, waved his hand, the cash seemed to appear in his hand. I blinked, it literally just appeared in his hand. Magic? I was so confused. Maybe this "William" man was a magician. He walked up to the announcer and handed him the cash, before walking to me.

"Say hello to your new master, Dipper." William whispered to me, sending chills down my spine.

This was only the beginning....


	2. Master?

William—I refused to call him Master— dragged me by my hand cuffs into a bright yellow convertible. I'm really starting to think that he is obsessed with the color yellow. So, anyway, he shoved me into the passenger seat and undid my handcuffs so I could move. As soon as he did, I pushed him out of the way and stood up, starting to walk away. I didn't get very far as I felt a tug on my foot. Something was completely stopping me. 

I looked down, noticing that a blue chain was connected around my foot. My eyes trailed all the way down the chain and I saw the end of it was connected around William. I blinked, how did that get on my foot. I never noticed. It seemed to just appear there. William never placed it on me, or did he when I wasn't paying attention. I don't know.

"And where do you think your going, my pet?" William mocked, grinning at me. "You thought I was going to let my pet get away from me? Ha! You though wrong." William slipped the chain off of his foot, and then gave a yank, knocking me down onto the ground and pulling me roughly against the pavement. The rocks scratched me and left red marks all over my body. I realized that I still wasn't wearing much clothing. 

William then picked me up, placing me in the car. I grumbled some inaudible words as I buckled my seatbelt. I watched as William sat in the drivers seat, and started the car up. He drove a for a while, both of us sitting in silence. I didn't dare talk, plus I was in my thoughts.

I wondered what would happen next, after this. What would William do to me? Chain me up and fuck me...? Punish me and make me serve him? Chain me to a wall and leave me there for days? Make me go insane? I didn't know, but I felt something in my gut warning me that something bad was sure to happen. After all, why would be spend so much money on me if he didn't plan to use me. 

"So, I figure before we get to my house I should tell you a few things. Yes, I'm rich. I am a magician who makes a huge performances for rich people around the world. I make a lot of money. Don't touch anything in the house unless I tell you that your are allowed too. I have dangerous magic objects, I don't want my pet getting hurt."

I wasn't sure if he wanted me to speak, but it didn't care, I was going to anyway. "Magic items." I rolled my eyes. "Please. You don't know who you're talking too. I can handle magic items completely fine. Plus they are just props for your show. It's probably all fake." I muttered, all magicians are fake, they just use silly props to preform tricks. 

"You don't know who you're talking too." William replied in a serious and dark tone. "I don't use tricks. That's stupid. I'm not like any other magician you've met, kid. I'm more powerful than all humans."

I rolled my eyes once again, not believing him. "Yeah, well then prove in, Mr. Fake." I smirked at him, raising a brow, arms crossed as I waited for him.

William said something in Latin I couldn't understand, even after studying the journals and the language. I didn't know what he said, but his hands glowed a blue color and the color surrounded the steering wheel and the pedals of the car. He moved his hands and feet away from them and the magic control.

I stared in complete surprise. He was serious, really serious. That was definitely real magic, even if it wasn't super powerful, it was still magic. Who was this man? How did he have that power? Did he study magic for a long time like I did? Did he learn from Gravity Falls? No, that was impossible unless he was there durning the school year and not the summer. I never saw him at all in Gravity Falls...

"Hey, Kid. Cat got your tongue?" William smirked and held his hands straight up, letting the magic control the car. "Look Ma! No hands." William laughed and turned back to me. "You were saying?" He asked with a grin.

I crossed my arms and refused to look or say anything to him. I say there like a stubborn rock. That was until I felt hot breath on my neck. "You'd better get used to me, kid.  
After all, I did buy you. I technically own you know." William whispered, his voice sending chills down my spine. 

"Now lets establish some rules, shall we? You will call me Master William. If you do not, I will punish you, simple as that. Also, any order I give you, you must respond with the phrase: Yes, Master William. Is all that clear?" William spoke into my ear, his tongue flicking out and licking the tip of my ear. I did everything I could not to squirm away from him. "Is that clear?" He repeated, slowly dragging a finger down my spine. 

"Yes." I replied, not saying the phrase I probably was supposed too. I hated how much power the man had. Especially over me. I didn't want to get punished by him. Something told me that this man punishes like no other. This man would be ruthless and unmerciful. I knew that being his Sex Slave was not going to be fun...

"Good. Let's practice. I order you to unbuckle and climb into the backseat." William smirked as he ordered me. His one eye stared at me in expectation. He was waiting for the phrase and for me to do what he ordered. 

"Yes, Master William." I grumbled out so quietly I barely heard it myself.

"Say that again. I couldn't hear you."

I gulped, swallowing my self pride, I had to say it. I had too. William's stare on me seemed to increase tenfold, leaving a burning sensation in me. "Yes, Master William." I forced out with a choke. I slowly reached down, my fingers trembling, they almost moved on their own accord. They fumbled with the seat belt and soon I heard a click, signaling it had unbuckled.

I slowly got up, climbing into the back seat and sat down on it. William's smirk never left his face. He was surely enjoying this. He enjoyed the control he had over me. While I hated it. I really hated it. 

"Now, I have one more Order. Strip." William ordered, his blue eye twinkling with mischief. He grinned widely, revealing his pearly white teeth. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or not, but I swore that his teeth were very, very sharp. 

"Y-yes, M-master...W-William." I forced the words to come out, stuttering. My hands and legs were shaking as I slowly undressed. I wasn't wearing much, just a pair of shorts and boxers, so it didn't take too long.

I blushed bright red as Master— no! William! I am not calling him master! — looked at me up and down, studying me and the way I looked.

"You are beautiful, but you certainly need more marks on your skin. Permanent marks. I will be happy to give those to you, but not now. I want to break you so bad right not. I can snap you in half like a twig. Make marks in your soul that won't come out no matter what you do. I promise you will lose your sanity with me. I promise." William said, licking his lips and staring at me as if I was food. I'm pretty sure in his eyes I was. And I didn't like the sound of what he said just now. 

Luckily it seemed I was saved as the car drove up to mansion and William said six words I was dreading. "Welcome to your new home. Forever." 

I stepped out of the car. The chains still on my foot as I followed William into the mansion. The front door was black with a yellow triangle in the middle. It reminded me of Bill, but I kept quiet and stayed behind the man I was being forced to call master. 

I took one step into the mansion, looking around. It was elegant and beautiful. I looked down at me feet, my thoughts swarming. Forever...? Maybe I could get used to the rich life...maybe...


	3. Late

I must have stared too long when I felt a sudden tug on my feet. William was pulling the chains, wanting me to follow him. I followed him, looking around the black and yellow mansion. It seemed that those were his favorite colors and sense of style. We walked up the stairs and up to the third floor. He showed me to an empty room right next to the master bedroom, which I assumed was his. 

"This will be your room, however, most of the time. You won't be sleeping in it. I assure you. Before you freak out, I have two maids and a chef. Their rooms are downstairs on floor 2. Otherwise, it's just you and me here." William explained and threw my bag on the bed. "I managed to get this and your car from the Sex Slave Dealers, however, it was not free. I deserve at least a thank you." William stared at me.

"Thank you, Master William." I grumbled out quietly. It seemed William heard me though. 

He grinned, "See, you are doing amazing at this Master thing already. I will be back soon. Dinner is at 7 sharp. You are to wear what is in your closet." And on that note, William left me on my own, walking out the door a disappearing out of my sight.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. No sex yet and thankfully my belongings were still intact. Even the Journals were fine. I took them out of my bag and set them on my desk. I thought they hadn't been touched, but there was a yellow sticky note on Journal 3. I looked down to read it.

Have fun with your new Master, Pine Tree!  
-Bill 

I frowned and glared at the note, almost willing it to burn up into ashes. That annoying demon was still watching wasn't he? He knew what was happening with me, as he knew "lot of things" apparently. I angrily grabbed the note and crumpled it up into a ball, throwing at the door. 

"That is no way to treat a friendly note, now is it?" A familiar voice mocked. The world around me turned grayscale as I turned around and glared at the annoying floating triangle. "So, some pretty unfortunate events have happened to you lately. I feel bad for you...oh, wait. No I don't!" The demon laughed. "I'm sure this slave experience shouldn't be so bad. William is hot and seems like he would be very good in bed." Bill floated closer to me. "Don't try to deny that, Pine Tree. I can read your mind." 

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face as I glared at Bill. "Shut up and leave me alone. I'm busy in my own problems and I'm never, ever making a deal with you again." I snapped at him.

"Hmm...strong, defiant words from a weak kid." Bill mused. "Well, if you don't want to make any deals, then I will be leaving. But I heed you a warning. William will not tolerate defiance at all. I won't hurt you for yelling at me, but William will hurt you if you defy him." The demon warned in a dark tone. "Anyway! I will be watching. Always Watching!" Bill exclaimed happily and disappeared in a flash of light.

I opened my eyes to find that I had fallen asleep on my desk. It was 7:30. Shit! I jumped up and my chair knocked over. I left it like that, and I rushed down the stairs, not caring about what I was wearing. "Stupid demon! Making me late for dinner. I bet he did that on purpose!" I grumbled out to myself, racing down to the kitchen. 

I stopped when I saw William sitting there reading a book. He looked up at me. "It seems you are... Thirty-two minutes late. Do you know what that means?" William smirked at me.

"N-no, sir." I panted out, still catching my breath. I watched as he stood up and stared at me. William licked his lips in excitement. 

"It means...sixty-four minutes of punishment." There was the word I was fearing the most. Punishment. My heart beat faster and faster out of fear. I gulped, unsure what this "punishment" was going to be, but it couldn't be good. "You may be asking yourself...why is it sixty-four minutes. Well, every time you are late, I take that number and double it. So that's how much punishment you get. So, you'd better stop being late." William purred into my ear, he seemed very excited about punishing me.

"B-but I fell asleep. And this demon-" I tried to explain, but William's hand was over my mouth suddenly. I instinctively bit his hand, wanting it to move, however, the man didn't even wince at the pain. Instead he laughed. 

"I do not want to hear the reason. And I like pain, so you can bite me all you want, I don't care." William grinned, "But I should see if you like when I bite you." He showed off his sharp teeth in my face. I really wasn't imagining them. They were super sharp...I wouldn't want him to bite me...

Then William stepped back. "I will allow you to eat just this once before punishment. I think I would enjoy it if you barfed up your food durning our time together." He purred and shoved me into a chair in front of a plate of food.

I didn't have much of an appetite now, but I still ate for the sake that I hadn't eaten in a while and I was starving. The creepy part was that William did not take his eye off me the whole time I ate. I swore half the time he didn't even blink. 

When I was finished, I was so nervous that I wanted to barf already. I dreaded this punishment, I knew it would be horrible. I mean just look at the man's smirking face and his sharp teeth. Is he even human? Probably not...

William snapped his fingers and suddenly we were in a dark and damp room. I sniffed a bit and discovered it was an underground basement. There was one light int the middle of the room and I saw chains and weapons everywhere. I gulped as I could hear my heartbeat it was so loud.

"So...sixty-four minutes. Tell me when you are ready." William grinned and took out a golden pocket watch. "I promise it won't be longer than that."

"I-I'm ready." My voice came out weaker than I would have liked. I didn't know what was going to happen and I was so nervous. My stomach was doing flips and I felt like I needed to barf. 

William grinned as the golden pocket watched glowed and floated up into the air. "It will fall down to the ground when time is up. Until then. Let's have some fun, my pet." William purred. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends from the other side. They will be happy to help me torture you." He snapped and two dark figures appeared.

They look much liked Slenderman. Their faces were blank. They hand fairly human hands, but as my eyes traveled down to where their legs would be...there was tentacles instead. Eight on one figure, eight on the other. That's sixteen tentacles all together. I gulped. The figures were definitely from hell.

"The other side is truly amazing, I'll take you there one day, my pet. I promise. Now, let's start. Pet, I order you to strip." William ordered as he grinned.

"Y-yes...M-master W-William..." My hands were shaking as I slowly slipped off my clothes, standing in front of him naked. The two figures at his sides did not move, they stayed perfectly still, waiting for William's orders.

William started out by kissing my neck and traveling his hands down my sides, and tracing shapes on my chest. I shivered and whimpered, not liking this at all. I wanted it to stop. I pressed my eyes shut. However, it only got worse. 

I felt two of the tentacles from the creature slither up my legs and hold me in place. Another two slithered up my arms and held me up in the air, hanging by my arms. My eyes were shut and I didn't dare open them. I knew what I would see and I didn't want too. 

Williams hands moved down and down. I bit my lip hard when I could feel his cool leather gloved fingers stroking my dick. I hated how slow and teasing he was. I kept my eyes shut and grit my teeth, knowing this would be over soon. Just last a bit longer. But time was slow, and I mean very slow. I knew it had only been maybe 5 or so minutes, which meant I still had a whole hour of this to go.

How was I ever going last that long. It was going to seem like hours and hours. And it did.

William smirked as he cooed to me, "Open your eyes, pet. I'm sure you will just love the scene in front of you." He purred and didn't give me a chance to reply as my eyes were forced open by magic. 

I was forced to see...William, who was naked in front of me. I blushed bright red actually thinking he was much hotter like this. I accidentally let a quiet moan escape my lips just looking at him. I forced my mouth closed and my eyes screwed shut. 

"Aww! Is someone a bit flustered there?" William grinned as he whispered in my ear. "We can have some fun together, or I can torture you for the next hour. Your choice. A yes means fun and a no means torture. " 

I didn't answer, which made William count that as a no. "S-sorry I meant yes. I mean yes, I s-swear." I begged, but he payed no regard to me, already counting my decision to not reply.

"Torture it is!" A shiver went down my spine as I knew this wasn't going to end well...


	4. Torture

William proceeded to torture me senseless. How? Well, he used his creepy-as-fuck creatures to leave me hanging in front of him, as fresh prey I was sure he would just eat me up.

But instead, he did something different, something I've never experienced. Two more tentacles crawled onto me, one wrapping around my mouth, and the other around my eyes. I kept my eyes shut, afraid the slime would get into them. The slime was already slipping into my mouth, making me gag. It was disgusting. I was really starting to hate these creatures.

"We are going to play a game. You aren't allowed to talk or see. I'm going to pleasure you, and I'm going to hurt you. And you will not complain or move. I would love to hear you moaning for more so that's the only noise you are allowed to make. One more thing, if it get too intense for you, all you have to think is, Yes Master William. Then I will stop. Don't forget I have magic so I can read your mind." William explained to me before licking my up my arm and on my neck. The wet, warm tongue felt weird compared to the cold slimy feeling of the tentacles wrapped around me.

I could only feel and hear. My taste was messed up my the slimy black thing in my mouth. William purred as he continued to lick my chest and all the way down to my v-line. A whimper involuntary came to my throat as he licked around my thighs and pelvis. Damn tease!

He then slowly dragged his tongue across the shaft of my dick. I forced back a moan that was bubbling up. I didn't want him to hear. William continued, warm tongue wrapping around my cock, licking and turning me on, heat rushing down to my groin. I moaned and then blushed, I didn't want that to come out, but it just did. I couldn't control myself.

He pulled back,"Good. If you moan more like that then I'm sure you will surely enjoy the rest of our time together." William's voice was husky and deep. 

Then he started grinding on me, rolling his hips into mine; making me react more as I started moaning louder. I could feel tears well up as I wanted to cry but the slimy black thing prevented my from crying fulling. I sniffled and moaned again at the friction. God damn, this man was amazing in all his movements. I couldn't help it and I couldn't fight back. He rolled and moaned again, his sexy voice made my gut coil more, and I let his name slip, "W-william..." I desperately moaned for more. 

My arms were already starting to hurt badly, I didn't like hanging here. I tried to wiggle my arms, but they were locked in place. The creatures were damn strong.

More movements from William kept my moaning and kept making me harder. I almost wanted him to fuck me so I could get a release, but the more I thought that, the more I realized I didn't want him to do that. I really didn't. I was his sex slave, his toy, yet I was doing my best not to let him do the one thing he was supposed too. Fuck me. I didn't want him to fuck me, I just wanted him to stop teasing and let me release.

That never happened until time was almost up. William's movements for the past half-hour left me moaning and begging for release. When he finally decided that he would let me, it wasn't by William's hands.

The tentacles on my legs slithered father up and then rubbed against my hardened cock. I moaned loudly and was disgusted at myself. The slimy black thing rubbed more, creating the weirdest yet most pleasurable experience yet. William had a cane now, seeming popping out of nowhere. He whacked my backside with it...One. Two...three and Fo- "A-Ah!" 

I came, screaming his name and at the same time I heard the watch drop to the ground with a thud. I panted heavily and the tentacles all disappeared at once, dropping me to the floor. I fell face first and didn't have the strength to pick myself up. My arms and legs hurt really bad from being forced in that position for so long and my body was exhausted. That was only sixty-four minutes. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for two or three hours.

I felt chains drag me out the door and up the stairs. William was dragging me back to my room. The man picked my up and put me on my bed. "Goodnight, my pet. Maybe that will teach you not to be late." William grinned and walked out of the door, locking it from the outside so I couldn't escape.

I fell asleep almost immediately, but that didn't stop the nightmares from coming.

I was being chased by Bill, except he he had black tentacles instead of arms and legs. He was chasing me in the forest. I ran as fast as I could, my breathing ragged and my heart beating out of my chest. 

The fear factor always got to me. I was scared out of my mind. The deformed demon was freaky, but I knew it wasn't the real Bill since he never talked. He never said "Pine Tree" or "deal" or anything at all for that matter.

I dodged blue fire balls and managed to smack the tentacles off of my when they got too close to me. I decided to hide behind a tree. Probably the worst idea ever. The black tentacles wrapped around me and the tree as Bill was laughing evilly. They slithered up and up, closer to my crotch and I squeezed my eyes shut. Not again. I didn't want to go through this again...

I awoke gasping for breath, a cold sweat running down my back. I looked over at the clock. 3:24am. I sighed. I didn't even sleep the whole night. I grabbed the Journals and began to read. I didn't want to fall back asleep in fear of more nightmares. God damn Bill and his nightmares! I hated that demon so much! 

The journals kept me up the rest of the night and until I hear a knock on my door. The sun had long risen. "Come in." I called, knowing it was William not even bothering to ask who it was.

"Good. Your awake. Breakfast is being served. Let's go eat." William said, his usual suit was on again, but a bit different. He still looked formal, but it looked more like a costume. It even had a cape with a Yellow triangle on the backside of it. I shuddered, not wanting to think of the demon anymore. 

"Why are you dressed in that?" I asked him, as I stepped out of bed, putting on some clothes. 

"Oh, this? This is my stage costume. I have a big show in a few hours that you are coming too. From now on, you will come to all of my shows as my assistant. I know you know how to use magic too, Dipper Pines." William smirked as he walked out and down the stairs.

I stared at the spot he was standing not more than a minute ago. He called me by my full name. Why? Does he really know me? Has he really been to Gravity Falls? I'm confused...I was frozen for a good minute before I followed him down to the breakfast table. 

I ate the pancakes in silence, and William did the same, neither of us speaking at all. William stood up when he was done. He snapped his fingers as the dishes floated over to sink where one of the maids was washing dishes.

"Why do you need maids if you could just use magic?" I asked him, though somehow I already knew the answer.

"I like have people under my control. It's fun. That's why I like the concept of puppets and slaves so much." I cringed hearing the word puppets. I swear from that day on I never saw a puppet the same again. My parents thought I was crazy, I completely feared puppets and even the mention on the word. I still hate it. I hate Bill! Urg!

I just nodded and stood up, William told me I should shower before the show. He also told me that he had some costume for me ready. I was a bit worried about the costume, but it wasn't so back. It was a yellow and black costume much like his except my cape had a blue pine tree instead of William's yellow triangle symbol. Bill...

Bill is a nickname for William... Could Bill Cipher really be William? No, that's impossible. Bill is a triangle and he can only appear in the mindscape. William is real, he is a real human, or at least close to a human. Maybe William was a sorcerer, like a real one. I knew William couldn't be possessed by Bill because his eyes didn't glow yellow. 

I sighed as the warm water ran dow my back. I was sure to figure out the truth about Bill and William soon. I was sure of it.


	5. Magic show

After my shower, William lead me into his own private jet. It was incredible. The walls were white and the couches were fancy and tan. There was a spa and a big bathroom that I was sure William would end up fucking me there one time. A flat screen Tv and a table with a laptop computer on it. There was a small kitchen and even a bedroom in the back. It reminded me of a RV trailer that you would go camping in.

I sat down on the comfortable couch. I could sleep here all day if I was allowed to. 

"We will be in this plane for about 8 hours. Make yourself comfortable. I don't care what you do as long as you stay out of trouble. I will be in the bedroom in the back if you need me." William said before disappearing into the back.

The plane took off, and it was a rather comfortable flight. I worked on decoding the Journal and writing my mystery novel. Yes, I was writing a mystery novel. It was about a man who's father was murdered, but nobody could find out who the murderer was. And it turns out that the reason nobody could find the murderer was because the father was murdered by Satan. 

Yeah, my book was certainly dark, but I was hoping to write it and get it published. That was my one hope for the future.  
\--

I woke up when someone was shaking me, "Get up. We are here and the show is in thirty minutes." William said.

I blinked and looked around. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I guess I did. 

William proceeded to drag me backstage and only there did he tell me the details of the performance. "I'm going to start out simple. Some illusions and then you will come out. I want you to hand me this rose. I'll take it from you and as soon as I do it becomes a knife. I will stab you and you will fall down and "die" before you become a ghost and float around the room." William must have noticed my worried and fearful expression. "I'll explain the magic better. It won't actually be a knife. It will still be a rose so you won't actually die. The blood will be my special illusion and then I need you to cast a spell to make you look like a ghost. I'll take care of everything else. Oh, here's the spell. Practice it back here for a while, I'm sure you will get it." And with that, William disappeared out onto the stage.

I looked down at the paper in my hands. The spell was in Latin of course. Ego Transfiguro into a umbra. 

"I transform into a shadow..." I translated out loud. I raised my eyebrow, was it really that simple...or maybe William was going to help me out and cast some other effects to make me look undead or something...

I stared at the words, whispering them quietly to my self. I didn't have enough time to practice it and see if it works but, I guess I have to hope to do my best. 

William called me out onstage and I bowed to him. "Here's your rose you requested, my good sir." I handed him the rose. As soon as it touched his fingers it became a knife. I had to remind myself that it was an illusion, it was fake, all fake. But it looked so real. Right down to the handle and the blade gleaming in the stage lights.

I stepped back, eyes wide in fear and William grinned. He quickly moved, in one swift step, stabbing the knife straight into my chest. It hurt for a second, but it wasn't that bad. Probably because it was fake and true to William's word it wasn't going to kill me. The illusion of blood pouring out of my chest as I fell back looked so real. Now! Now was the time to cast the spell.

I stared off into space as I pretended to die. Then I muttered the spell and I transformed into a shadow, a ghost of my body. William must have more than one spell going, for my "body" still lay with blood on the stage. And I was floating, he must have cast that one too. I floated around and people stared as if they couldn't believe what had just happened. They all thought I was dead and had come back as a ghost. This was fun! Some people screamed as I passed by them. I laughed creepily to make it seem more real. 

I circled around the room, making cries of agony and laughing evilly. Then I went back to the sage as the curtains closed and it ended. I felt my feet touch the ground and the shadow spell was gone now. I stumbled around, that spell took a lot out of me, I was afraid that I would pass out. Luckily, before I collapsed on the ground, William caught me.

"Woah, kid. Wait ten minutes and then you can sleep on the plane." He said. I nodded slightly, trying to focus on keeping my breathing straight and my eye open. The world spun and I held onto William. He picked me up and put me down on the bed in the plane. "Sleep." Was all he said and my body relaxed as I fell into a deep sleep.

 

"Hey, Pine Tree!" I groaned, I really just wanted to rest and not have anymore of these crazy dreams with Bill. I hate this demon so much. Urg! 

"Fuck off, Bill. I'm not in a mood to deal with you." I turned away from the bright glowing demon. I knew this was my dream. I could control it. I closed my eyes and willed Bill to disappear.

The triangle laughed behind me. "You really think you can will me out of your mind, Pine Tree. I'm more powerful than you think, kid." 

I opened my eyes to glare straight into the demon's eye. "Whatever. Can't you just respect that I want to sleep and not deal with you right now?" I nearly growled. "I'm serious. I've had enough of you and your shit!" 

Bill seemed a bit taken aback at my choice of vocabulary, but did not show it or comment, instead, he did something surprising. "Fine. I'll leave, kid. If that's what you wish." He disappeared, leaving me into the abyss of darkness.

 

I awoke a few hours later, looking around. I was back in my room at the mansion. It was late morning. I wondered why William hadn't woke me up by then. Maybe he thought I needed more sleep. I shrugged it off and stood up, stretching and yawning.

A young maid came up to me, "William has left for the morning. He told me to get you food and make sure you were clean and rested. Master said that he had big plans for you." She said.

I nodded as I wordlessly walked downstairs, following her into the kitchen to eat. I ate in silence, too caught up in my thoughts to speak to the maid. My mind drifted to Bill and the show last night. I also tried to connect Bill and William together. They were tied somehow and I knew it. Maybe William was working with Bill, like his human sidekick. William certainly wasn't a puppet, but it would make sense if he were in league with Bill...a deal.

"I want to find the answers...so badly. I promise I will find out what you are playing at, Bill." I muttered out to myself.


	6. Fuck Me, Master

I nearly jumped as I heard a door slam shut, William was back. And by the sounds of it, he wasn't in a good mood.

"My pet, I order you to get your ass down here right now!" William's voice shouted at me from downstairs. I gulped, knowing this wasn't going to be good. 

I quickly replied back with, "Yes, Master William!" and wasted no time running downstairs. I stared at William, his appearance catching me off guard. He wore a red shirt with a black vest and a white bow tie. His normal blue eye was the color of blood. I instinctively backed up, but he got closer.

"It's time we have some fun. I need to get my mind off things." He nearly growled and looked at me hungrily. I felt in iron grip on my wrists as he dragged me into his room. The room, which was yellow and back, had changed, probably by magic and William's mood. It was red and black now

Master threw me on the bed, and I was starting to he nervous. He was go to fuck me right? This was the big moment. I didn't know if I was ready, but at the same time I secretly wanted William to fuck me. Even his teasing the other night was amazing. I started to imagine his professional movements and the way he would fuck me. Hard...fast and painful. I knew that was his style. God I couldn't wait. 

Wait! What am I thinking? I'm supposed to hate this guy for kidnapping me and taking me as his slave. He's forceful and creepy...I'm not supposed to like that. But you do...you like being controlled...

I felt a twist in gut, heat starting to rush. I was...turned on just by thinking about it.

William looked at me with his red eye, smirking widely and licking his lips. He climbed on top of me. "Let's have some fun. I'm sure you will enjoy it." He licked down my ear and the side of my neck. A shiver went down my spine and I forced myself to stay silent and only moan when I really need too.

William sucked on my neck, harder and harder each time. I knew he was leaving marks, red marks to show everybody that I was his. I moaned, feeling my gut twist again, I liked this somehow. He was in control, and I loved it. 

"Mmm...does my pet really like this..?" William purred into my ear. His warm hand snaked under my shirt, tracing patterns on my skin. Every touch tingled and burned, I wanted more. I leaned into his touch, telling him that silently. William slowly slipped off my shirt, he stared at my body, and licked his lips. He was hungry, I might as well feed the hungry animal. 

Master leaned down and kissed my chest, he sucked and made marks, slowly and surely going lower and lower. My moans were louder, my back arched slightly into him. William kissed the bulge in my jeans. God, the pleasure, the heat... "M-more." I desperately panted out for him.

"Ooh, so my pet wants more?" William picked his head up and looked at me, straight in my eyes. I squirmed under his gaze but nodded to him. "Well, more comes with a price...Wanna know what you have to pay me?" He smirked and teasingly played with my button on my jeans.

"T-tell me, Master." I slowly forced out, gulping and keeping my whimpers and whines down. 

"Beg. You will beg for me. That is your price." William answered simply, licking his lips and putting as he continued to play with my button. I felt my gut twist with heat as I forced a moan to stay down. Just the thought of begging for William... 

"Master. Fuck me, I beg you. Master William. You are my Master, fuck me as hard as you wish." I opened my legs for him, moaning his name. 

William stared at me, his eyes were blue again, but lust filled them fast. I looked down, blushing as I noticed William's pants. He was hard, just from me begging. I guess I did a good job, even though he didn't say anything right away. "Good job. I didn't think you had the guts, pet." He unbuttoned and slipped of my jeans leaving me in my boxers. He slipped off his own clothes so both of us were in boxers, and he smirked.

"I'll fuck you, but that doesn't mean I won't tease you." William climbed on top of me more, and rolled his hips into mine. I immediately moaned, and remembered his amazing movements from last time. I wanted that, but more...more. He rolled again, and again, making me so hard it was starting to hurt. I moaned with him, and waited for him to give me what I wanted. What I so desperately wanted...

Why? Why do I want him so much. God, I'm not supposed to enjoy this. I'm supposed to hate it, like the torture. Well...I liked and hated the torture at the same time. If that's even possible. 

"M-master! Please...f-fuck me." I begged him again, just to see what would happen. William looked up at me and gave an absolutely sinful moan, it seemed he was excited to fuck his little pet. His fingers tugged off our boxers and I could feel his erection on my stomach. I moaned softly, my heart beating fast in anticipation.

William rolled his hips again, rubbing our erections together. We both moaned at the same time and I felt a sense of need. I needed him to fuck me. I needed him. 

William smirked as he pulled back, "You are out of luck kid, I don't use lube, so this is going to hurt! Although...I know you like pain with your pleasure." He poked my entrance with his dick and I blushed and moaned softly. He finally thrust in, and I whimpered in pain. It was uncomfortable, but I knew it would feel better soon.

William went slow for me in the beginning, letting me get used to the feeling of him inside of me. I knew I was blushing when I moaned out for him to go faster. Master did as I begged him. Thrusted faster and found a rhythm.

I moaned loudly, the pain from earlier was gone, it was only pure pleasure from here. I panted out and arched my back to meet his thrusts. I raised my hand and gripped William's shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. My other hand tugged at his blonde locks of hair.

"P-Pine Tree!" William moaned out loudly and we both froze. I held my breath despite my racing heart. I stared at him, it all added up. I was stupid to believe they were two different people.

"B-Bill?" I questioned, finally releasing the breath I was holding. The man I knew as William stared at me, quiet as if he knew he made a mistake.

Finally, the older man spoke. "Yes, Pine Tree, it's me. Now, let's finish what we started, then I'll answer your questions." I nodded to him, a million questions already racing through my head, but first, I knew both of us needed to release and now. The throbbing between my legs was getting worse my the second.

Bill started to thrust again, I moaned but not a loud as before. We both soon reached our climaxes, releasing and panting. He pulled out of me and slipped his boxers back on. 

"So. You have a limit. You get 5 questions, that's it. Go." Bill told me. I could barely think correctly as I was tired but, I still blurted out the first 5 questions that popped into my head.

"Why are you human? What are you going to do with me? What are you playing at, Cipher? Why me? Are you here to cause the apocalypse again?"


	7. Questions and Answers

Bill was quiet, almost as if he refused to answer the questions. I knew the demon was probably just thinking about how to answer the questions. I was seriously going to be mad if the demon lied to me as he usually did.

"One: I'm human because I chose to. I have the power to change my form, so I'm human. Also a bit easier to get around without humans looking strangely at a floating triangle." Bill answered the first question. I nodded as I knew that was truth, somehow I just knew.

"Two: I'm not going to do anything with you, besides keep you here as my sex slave. Isn't that why I bought you?" 

"I guess..." I answered even though it was rhetorical question.

"Three: I'm only playing at this game you humans call life. Though I get to cheat and bend the rules since I'm a demon. Four: I've told you before. I like you, Pine Tree." 

That made me blush darkly for some reason and I felt my stomach do flips. I had to convince myself that I was just sick. Not lovesick, just regular sick.

"Five: No. I don't have an interest in the apocalypse anymore. It would be a cool idea, but it's no longer my job to cause it." 

I stared at the demon, straight into his eye. "Are you lying about that?" I asked. I couldn't have him lying to me anymore. 

"No. I'm not. I'm telling the truth. I promise you, Pine Tree." Bill was completely serious and everything. I was going to have to believe him. "Now go shower and meet me downstairs for dinner," he ordered. I didn't need to say any words as I followed his instructions. 

I sat down at the dinner table, feeling much better than before. My hair was still damp, but the curls were still there as usual. Bill sat dow and sighed softly before speaking.

"I knew you were going to find out eventually. I wasn't even sure how long I could go without calling you Pine Tree anyway. And I know exactly what you are thinking, Pine Tree," he paused, his golden eye scanning me, and I knew he was reading the many thoughts racing through my head. "'Why does he call me by that nickname? What are his plans for me? Master is hot.'" Bill's lips curved into a smirk as he spoke my thoughts out loud. The creepy part was the words that came out of his mouth were in my voice. It was almost as if I was speaking my thoughts... 

I felt my cheeks burn, desperately trying to stop myself from thinking like that. I knew the blush was clearly all over my face, and I hid my face behind my hands, embarrassed. I felt warm hands grip my wrists tightly, claws lightly grazing the skin. I knew it was Bill. He slowly pulled my hands away from my face.

"Don't you hide from me, Pine Tree. What if I like to see you flustered and annoyed? It's funny," he told me, letting go of my wrists, but not backing away from where he stood next to me. "Do you really want to know why I call you by that nickname?" He asked, his voice a whisper in my ear. I didn't need to answer, Bill already knew what I would say. "It your symbol on my wheel. It means I own you. I've owned you since before you were born. When the prophecy was first written at the beginning of time." The demon grinned and stepped back and away from me. Leaving some room for me to think and breathe. 

Before I was born? Prophecy? Sometimes this demon made no sense to me. I wasn't sure what he meant, but it was dinner and I was getting hungry. 

Bill snapped his fingers, food appearing in front of me and he sat down in his chair again. The smell from the food floated up to my noise as I sniffed. I felt my stomach growl and grabbed my fork immediately to dig in. As soon as I was about to eat an electric shock went through me. I winced and dropped the fork. "W-what?"

"You aren't allowed to eat without saying thank you to your master. You are lucky I even feed you." Bill nearly growled, his eye wasn't red, but it was a hard gold color glaring at me. 

I nodded and quickly learned my lesson, like any good pet. "Thank you, Master. I would like to eat now if you will let me, Master. Please?" 

Bill seemed very pleased at my behavior and smirked. "Go ahead, Pine Tree." 

I picked up my fork and ate my food. It was delicious. I loved it and cleared my plate much faster than I had expected to. I wasn't starving but the food was very good. I wondered if that was because Bill had basically summoned it with magic. I wasn't sure but I was ready for seconds. "More please, Master William." I told him, getting more and more used to the 'master' thing. Bill's fingers snapped once again and more food appeared on my plate. I ate that, but slower than the first time.

I was relieved for the silence between us, not really wanting to talk to him. I still had my suspicions about him and what he was up to, but for the most part, I learned I could trust him. After all, he was my master now...so yeah. 

Bill broke the silence when I was half-way through my second serving of food. "I'm still a demon and there is a demon ball I'm supposed to attend. I'm bringing you along as my pet tomorrow," he informed me, sounding proud that I was his pet.

"B-but...what about the other demons? Won't they hurt human like me?" I slightly stuttered out, shifting nervously in my seat. 

"Nope. Since I fucked you, you smell like me. Though if you really want to be safe, you should make a deal with me." Bill replied, smirking at me.

I crossed my arms and eyed him. "Why would I make another deal with you after what you did last time?" I retorted back.

"Oh, this isn't a deal like that. Basically this deal marks you completely as mine. All mine. A permanent mark. This deal binds us together, mind, body, and soul," he explained. "Technically, I am your master so...I order you to make this deal with me." Bill demanded, holding out his fire-coated hand. 

I hesitated slightly, but I knew I had no choice. "Yes, Master William." I told him, grabbing his hand. The fire flickered over my fingers and my hand, almost engulfing my whole arm. The flames weren't hot, they were warm, and almost tickled as the flickered around my skin. I shook his hand, though I didn't feel any different. It was almost as if nothing had happened. But I did feel a tug in my gut, almost pulling me closer to the demon. 

I let go of his hand, feeling a bit dizzy as I stumbled back and sat down in my chair. 

"That's settled then. You are mine, Pine Tree. Don't forget that. Ever." Bill spoke those words so sternly that I knew I couldn't forget it. If I ever did he was sure to punish me. I knew that much. 

The word echoed over and over in my head. With the same possessive ring to it. Mine. 

I guess I was his. There was no turning back now.


	8. Dark Moon Ball

Mabel missed her twin, a lot, much more than she could imagine. The first place she checked when her brother got kicked out was Gravity Falls. She asked Grunkle Stan and Ford to look for him, but they told her he was missing. He wasn't in Gravity Falls. 

She was then very worried. Her yelled at her parents and blamed them for Dipper disappearance. Mabel knew twin would be somewhere out there. She spent hours searching for him in the forest of Gravity Falls but could find absolutely nothing. Dipper wasn't in his favorite place. 

One late night, out in the middle of the Forest, Mabel tripped over something. She picked it up and realized it was a notebook. She quickly turned on her flashlight. And opened the notebook.

June 18

My plans have all failed. I lost. I know I hate losing but I did. The prophecy has changed...forever. I gave up the apocalypse to that nuisance. He would not get off my case and God he was so annoying. I was about ready to rip his guts out and make him eat it. I realized that the only thing that was truly important to me was Pine Tree. That human will be mine. Even if I have to force him. Singing off for today,

Bill Cipher

 

Mabel stared at page, and her hands started shaking. Was it true? Bill...had a diary? It seemed next to impossible at this point. But she knew Pine Tree meant her brother and the date was last week. Recently. She quickly filled to see if there were any other entries after June 18, but there wasn't. Mabel frowned. So Bill has my brother..? Where? 

She flipped through the notebook scanning for maybe a clue on where Dipper was being held. Finally she found an address.

666 Devin Road Los Angeles, CA. 

Mabel immediately closed the notebook and took off running back to the shack. It was time to see her brother. 

\--

 

"Pine Tree. It's time to get up." Bill lightly shook my shoulder as I groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes, Bill." I muttered, keeping my eyes closed. I needed more sleep. I don't get a lot of it so this was important.

The demon was persistent and snapped his fingers. Seconds later, freezing water was poured on top of me. My eyes snapped open as I cried out. My body and clothes were soaking wet now. So was the bed. "Bill..." I whined as I sat up, my wet bangs flopping in my eyes.

"Here. Change and brush your hair. We are going shopping to find you something to wear to the ball. I could use magic, but think of this as a date." Bill smirked at me and winked.

I blushed and grabbed the clothes he was handing me out of his hands. I slipped off my wet shorts and boxers, changing into the casual shirt and jeans Bill had chosen out for me. 

The demon stood there watching. It was quite creepy, but at this point I learned not to question it. "I'm ready to go. Happy now?" I grumbled out, slicking my wet hair back. It would take my hair a little bit of time to dry.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said as I followed him out to the convertible. I didn't notice it before, but we were in Los Angeles. The big city in California. I had never been here before, but I heard all about this city. How your dreams can come true. Especially in Hollywood.

I stepped into the passenger seat of the car without a word. Bill started up the car and drive down the streets. I looked out the window in awe of the big and beautiful city. As we got closer to downtown, the buildings were tall. Skyscrapers. I rarely saw them since most of my time was in the tiny town of Gravity Falls.

"Speechless I see, Pine Tree. You are not used to the city life. Let me tell you, I'm not either. But at least I know how this stupid world works. All you humans care about is money, love and success. It's stupid." Bill commented and laughed. I bet he thought it was amusing how stupid our world works. "Anyway. We are here. You will try on different suits and I get to decide which one you are wearing, not you."

I nodded, already suspecting that. I stepped out of the car and immediately felt the rush of the hot, dry air. This was nothing like Gravity Falls. Even during the summer it was cool. Warm occasionally, but never this hot. I swore I was already sweating and I had only been standing outside for a few seconds.

Bill seemed to notice my discomfort with the weather. "Yeah. Different. I know." The demon didn't seem bothered by the heat. Maybe it didn't affect him the way it did for me. 

The store was cool inside, feeling really good from the summer heat outside. Bill immediately started grabbing some tuxes and shoving them in my hands, pushing me to the dressing room. I complied, changing in and out of the different suits, showing Bill each time.

Finally, after hours, Bill chose a suit for me and payed for it. We finally left and Bill drove us back to the mansion. "Get ready. The party starts in a hour." 

I spent the next hour "prettying" myself up for Bill as he insisted. I almost felt like a girl at this point. I didn't really plush my luck, knowing he would punish me for defiance. 

A knock on the bathroom door snapped me out of my thoughts as Bill walked in. I stared at him. He was wearing his performance suit, but without the cape. Is he doing a performance at the ball tonight?

"No. Demons wouldn't really be dazzled by my tricks the same way humans are. I just figured I could wear this. Now, time is up, and by the looks of it you did a good job. You pretty up nicely, Pine Tree." Bill smirked as he grabbed my wrist. "Time to go." 

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could I felt my soul literally being ripped out of my body and thrown back in my body in a different location. I blinked and tired to steady myself. My head was spinning.

"Oh...sorry. I forgot you aren't used to teleportation." Bill muttered, though he didn't actually seem sorry. I looked around at the room, the place looked fairly human. Almost like a human party, but all the people inside were different creatures and demons. Some chose a human form while others were all sorts of colors, shapes, and sizes. "Welcome to the Dark Moon Ball!"


	9. Jealous

"Hey! Cipher. You made it." I turned at the strange voice that came from behind us. A tall demon with purple skin and three eyes walked over to us. I blinked as I studied the demon. His hair was pink and two horns protruded from his head. His black tux was similar to mine and he had black boots similar to Bill's. 

"Yeah. Tom this is Dipper." Bill introduced me to Tom.

"Your pet by the looks of it." Tom seemed to be staring at my neck, was he a vampire demon? Or maybe was he staring at something I couldn't see? Did I have a hickey or something?! I did my best not to panic. "Hello, Dipper. I'm Tom, a fire demon." To prove his point he stomped his foot once as orange fire flared on the ground, creating a pattern around us.

I nodded as I stared at the flames. They weren't as pretty as Bill's, but still mesmerizing. "Cool. Nice to meet you." I smiled politely to the demon. 

Tom then looked back at Bill. "I heard you are not causing the apocalypse...? What happened? Who did you—" 

Bill's free hand reached out and covered Tom's mouth. "Not here. Not now. Shut up or I will make you." Bill hissed lowly. Once Tom had shut up and nodded showing that he understood, Bill let go. 

"Sorry..." The demon muttered. "Anyway, it's only fitting that you two have the first dance, then I'll politely take Dipper's hand to dance if you don't mind, Bill." 

Bill hesitated slightly, his grip on my arm tightening, but he didn't show it on his face. I watched as he nodded to Tom and then pulled me to the dance floor.

"Listen up, Pine Tree. Tom is a good friend of mine, but he's still a demon. If he tries anything, and I mean anything, yell for me in your mind. I'll hear you. Got that." Bill hissed into my ear as we danced. 

"Yes, Master." I muttered, knowing saying his name probably would make him mad right now. I was silent after that, focusing completely on the dance movements and the music.

Bill had a tight grip on me the whole time. I noticed a lot of demons staring at us, but more or less, staring at me. I failed to notice the looks they were giving me, but it seemed Bill noticed something by the way his expression was. 

When the song was over, Bill pulled me off the dance floor and back over to the chairs that Tom saved for us. I sat down next to Bill, and across from Tom. 

"Ready to dance with me, Dipper?" Tom asked, politely, holding out his hand for me to take. I slowly reached out to grab it, cautiously looking at Bill. My master didn't make move to stop me or Tom, so I assumed it would be okay. 

Tom led me to the dance floor and placed one of his hands on my waist and the other held my hand. This felt so weird. I wanted Bill, but Tom was simply dancing with me, he made no move to hurt or take me until...

Tom leaned in, his lips dangerously close to mine, he moved towards me ear. His hot breath ghosted down my neck, and I shivered. "Bill might have marked you as his, but you are too cute to resist. I can get that mark off of you in seconds. I can treat you way better than Bill can. Only if you become Mine." Tom smirked, his pearly white fangs showing. He hissed before bitting into my neck, at the exact spot he was staring at last time.

I nearly screamed out as he bit clean through the skin. Hot liquid spilled down and onto my neck. I screamed in my mind for Bill, but he wasn't coming. What was going on? I squirmed as I felt a warm and slimy tongue lap up the blood. I felt my neck throbbing, was it poison? Did Tom put poison in me through my neck.

Suddenly Tom was pushed backwards by a strong force. The whole ball room was frozen, watching something. 

I turned to see...Bill? Yeah, I'm sure that was Bill, even if he didn't look like Bill at all. 

My master was...well, a demon. His form had incredibly shifted, his skin bright red and four other arms grew out of his sides. Each hand had huge black claws and red horns grew from his now black hair. Bill stared at me, his eye a dark black with a red slit in the middle. 

"M-master...?" I tried my best not to tremble from his fearful form. His gaze shifted from me to Tom, who was now standing again, walking over towards me. 

"ŸØÛ! Į TRŪŚTĘD ŸÕÛ!" The demonic voice boomed down upon Tom. The fire demon didn't seem to fazed, but his hands were shaking slightly. Bill's rage was something to fear, even for demons. "DØ ÑØT TØÚÇH MŸ PRØPÊRTŸ! PĮÑÊ TRĘĘ ÎŠ MÎŃĘ!" It was easy to say that Bill had anger issues. Even I knew that. But by the way he was talking, he was jealous that Tom tried to take me away from him. I wasn't sure how to react, but I knew I had to stop Bill from literally destroying everything in this room. 

Bill's red fire licked my skin as I tried to walk closer to him. I heat flared up and I winced, trying not to let it bother me, but if I kept walking the pain would be unbearable. 

Tom was cowering in fear, the flames actually burning him. I thought Tom would be immune to fire since he is a fire demon, but it seemed Bill was more powerful, especially when he was angry. 

Bill's six arms shot out at once, grasping Tom. Two wrapped around the demon's neck, choking him. The other four burned him with fire in different places.

"Stop!" I yelled out, running and standing my ground in front of Bill. At this point I knew Bill would hurt me, but I didn't care. I needed to stop Bill from tearing everything in this room apart. He seemed to already be killing Tom. 

Bill's gaze drifted over to me, as I tried to get him to stop. "Stop. Please. Hurt me instead, Master. Let's go home or something. You are making a scene." I pleaded, and watched as his grip on Tom lessened and he dropped the fire demon to the ground. 

"FINE. LETS GO, PINE TREE." His voice was still deep and demonic, but two of his hands gripped my arms as dragged me harshly into a spare room in the party mansion that was empty. He locked the door, using magic to make sure nobody would come in. "I want to hurt you. I want to torture you all night. You are MINE.  
I want more people to know and understand that. I want you to understand that YOU ARE MINE!" The demon voice hadn't changed, though he sounded calmer and more possessive over me. 

I felt fear and excitement at the same time. My heart pounding in both anticipation and fear. I was afraid of my Master, and at the same time I really wanted him to torture me. Bind me up and have his way with me. I bet it would feel so good. 

Master took my wrists that he hadn't let go of and tied them up tightly with something. I was pretty sure it was black rope. He threw me harshly against the wall, and pinned my hands up above me. Master leaned in and inspected the bite mark on my neck. "Tom tried to reverse the mark I left on you...that bastard!" He growled out and a burning sensation came over my neck. Bill...healed the bite, I could tell. "I'm the only one who gets to mark up your skin like that." Bill's fangs ripped into my neck and I screamed out in pain. It didn't feel good this time. It hurt. A lot. I guess Master wasn't kidding about hurting me. The blood poured down, dripping all over my suit. 

Bill's extra arms literally ripped off my suit, his claws creating holes and rips as he yanked it off of me. I was left in only my boxers in seconds. Master stepped backward, admiring the blood dripping onto my chest now. His lips were dark red, covered in my blood. "MINE." He growled out darkly and his claws ripped into the skin in my arm. I screamed again as he drew marks all over my arms. Symbols and codes were engraved into my skin by his claws. 

When he finally pulled his claws out, they were dripping with blood. The red liquid splattering onto the floor. "What should I do to you know...?" He grinned insanely as he took the blood from his claws and smeared it on his face. His tongue, red and forked like a snake, flickered out and licked up the smeared blood on his face. "How about I fuck you in a puddle of your own blood." Master growled and his claws raked down my sides and torso. Blood spilled onto the floor, by now it was creating a puddle. 

I was surprised at how I was still conscious with this much blood loss. A normal person would have passed out now. But I figure Bill was keeping that from happening, magically keeping me awake. 

As soon as Bill was satisfied with the amount of blood that had pooled at my feet, he dropped me into the puddle. He then slipped off my boxers and stroked my dick. I did my best not moan as he easily got me erected. Bill smirked and slipped off his own clothes. 

Master laid down on top of me and began to grind on me. I couldn't hold back my moans any longer. His hips rubbing with mine was amazing. I arched my back to try and get more friction. The pleasure was making me go crazy. Bill was amazing at this. Oh god. Two of hands were still holding my tied arms down, while two more were rubbing my waist and ripping his claws down my sides. 

Bill took the blood from his fingers that he had raked into my sides and used it as lube. I cringed at that disgusting thought. My blood as lube. Eww. I felt my stomach flip, I didn't want to think about that. His fingers easily stretched me and I moaned out as he found the bundle of nerves inside me. Master pulled his fingers out and flipped me over onto my stomach. My face was pushed into my own blood that was quickly cooling. I spat out the blood, tasting the copper and cringed. 

I winced a bit as Bill slid into me, I wasn't used to how big he was. As he stared moving I slowly got used to it.

Within a few minutes I was a moaning hot mess under my Master. I cried out his name, hoping to make him go faster. "Master Bill!! Bill...! More,  
master!" It seemed he knew what I wanted and with each cry of his name he gave me more.

I couldn't hold on long with how fast he was going, I came, crying his name in bliss as my vision went white.

Master followed me as I felt the warm liquid fill me and his cock twitch. He pulled out and the cum was glazed on my thighs. I panted heavily and collapsed, not even caring that I was covered in my cold sticky blood that was drying on me. 

The last thing I remember was Bill cleaning me up with magic and placing me in bed. I feel asleep, the darkness of sleep covering me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is the same person from Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. Just to let you guy know! All characters belong to Disney and they creators. Not me!


	10. Mabel?

Warmth. That's what I felt all around me at the moment. I was so very warm. I opened my eyes to find that that warmth was Bill. The demon had latched onto me in his sleep, arms wrapped my torso, and legs tangled with mine. I blinked as I really didn't want to get up. Instead I snuggled closer to Bill's chest, surprisingly finding a heartbeat. 

"Morning, Pine Tree." Bill's voice was soft and soothing. I noticed he was back to his normal human form and his golden eye was staring at me.

"Morning, master." I told him respectfully, though I'm sure he wouldn't be mad if I called him Bill.  
"Are we going back to your house today?" I asked, noticing we were still in the mansion that the party was held in last night. 

"Yes, of course. Whenever you want to get up and leave, we can go home." He replied. I was quiet after that, relaxing in Bill's arms. He was so warm. I almost never wanted to leave.

We stayed like that for maybe ten or more minutes, I lost track of time. Both of us were awake but we didn't want to get up and move. The warmth was bliss and we both enjoyed each other's company.

"Bill?" I started to ask slowly, breaking the silence between us. 

"Yes?" He replied back, waiting for me to ask my question.

"Can we...um...go home and cuddle like this?" I blushed bright red I buried my face in his chest, hiding my blush best I could. I wanted to go home, but I didn't want to leave this warmth. 

"Sure." Bill nodded and in seconds he teleported us to the couch in his house, still cuddling together. But what we didn't expect was a visitor.

"Dipper? Bill?!" An all too familiar voice practically screamed out as we appeared at Bill's house. I got off of Bill, somehow completely dressed, and stared at—

"Mabel?" I looked at her. My sister looked like she had been waiting for us here. To return maybe. Mabel's eyes brightened and she rushed to me, giving me a huge hug. I blinked and tensed up, not hugging her back.

She finally let go of me and frowned. "Dipper...what's wrong?" Mabel noticed that I wasn't hugging her back. To be honest, I hated her. She betrayed me by not stopping my parents. My own twin sister did not have my back when it came to my parents and being gay. 

"Everything! You can't just show your face to me when you betrayed me not more than a few weeks ago!" I yelled and stepped back. I knew I was about to completely snap. I was trying to hold my temper and not hurt my sister. I mean after all, she still is my twin. I can hate her I yell at her, but I don't want to snap and hurt her.

"I'm sorry. Listen, I was wrong not to back you and I know it. I'll do anything, just please forgive me, Dipper? You can forgive your own twin, right...?" She pleaded with me, even putting on her puppy eyes. "I've searched for you for weeks. When I finally found Bill's journal I was so glad that I could finally see you again."

I stared at her, trying to take everything in. I could forgive her, but the memory flashed in my head. Mabel just standing there, doing absolutely nothing to stop my parents at all. Leaving me to go on my own. My eyes hardened as I glared at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you right now. I need time...alone, with Bill. He might seem like a villain, but in reality he actually took me in and cared for me when nobody else would." 

"I care for you! I'm your sister. I have been searching for you. I lead the search though the Gravity Falls forest. For hours and hours I was out there. I wouldn't sleep or eat. I had to find you. I have to get you to forgive me. Please. I love you, bro." Mabel stepped up to me and gave me a hug. I wouldn't hug back. She didn't let go of my completely. 

My sister gripped my wrist much like Bill would do, and tried to pull me to the door. Mabel was always really strong, but it was now or never. I had to hurt her. I knew it probably want going to make me feel good, but I had two choices. Get dragged home by my sister, or stop her and go stand back at Bill's side.

"Mabel, listen. I choose Bill. Let me stay here. I need to be with Bill. He cares for me too."

"You really think that...thing cares for you?! You are an idiot, Dipper. He doesn't care, at all. It was in his journal. He only thinks of you as his toy, or a game pawn. Bill is a demon. He can never love you. I am your sister, I care more about you than that monster!" It seems Mabel was not angry and frustrated. "Look!" She thrust a notebook of some kind into my hands. It was open to a page that read.

June 20

I have Pine Tree in my clutches today. So far he thinks I am a completely different person than the demon that he hates. That is a good thing. Manipulating him is the only way for him to trust me. I need to him trust me if this is going to work. Maybe if I'm lucky he will never find out that William is actually Bill, but when he does I'm sure it won't matter and he will trust me anyway. Signing off again.

-Bill Cipher

I read the page and stared at Bill. I looked back and forth between the page and Bill. A hint of betrayal settled in my stomach. Maybe Mabel was right...but at the same time, Bill was doing anything bad. He had only planned to make me his and he did. He only planned to trick me to get me to trust him...all along he wanted my trust. He wasn't the bad guy anymore and I knew it.

"Mabel. I still choose Bill. I choose him because, well...because I love him." I blurted out the truth. I really did love him. I loved the demon more than I loved my own sister right now, and that was saying something. I stepped away from my sister, dropping the notebook on the floor. I walked back to Bill's side and grabbed his hand. 

Bill stared at me, completely surprised by the looks of it. I had made my choice. Bill over my sister.

"Dipper! Urg! He's brainwashed you already! Remember what he did to us when we were kids. He tricked you and possessed your body. He almost hurt me one time and he once turned Ford to gold to get us to go on a mission to get something for him in exchange for Ford. Think clearly, he's tricking you. Gaining your trust to do something evil again." Mabel yelled and pointed at Bill. "I should just destroy the demon now before he hurts you." She glared at Bill.

"Shooting Star...I think you should leave." Bill told her, but I stepped in front of Bill. 

"If you try to hurt Bill, you have to hurt me first." I growled out. I had snapped, my sister had gone to far and I needed her to leave. Now. 

Both me and my sister had learned magic in Gravity Falls. Ford helped us out a lot, but this was a duel between me and my sister. I didn't want to get Bill involved.

Mabel glared at me and raised her brow. "You think you have more magic than me? I'm the alpha twin, remember? Ford always supported you but I was always stronger." Her hands stared to glow her pink color she used for magic.

I knew I wasn't going to have much time. My memory flashed to a page in a book. A spell for forcing someone in a coma for two weeks and when they wake up they have no memories. A very hard level spell with very bad outcomes if you did it wrong. I knew what I had to do. This was the only way to get my sister to support me and Bill together. I had to do this spell.

The Latin words came back to me, the memory helping me remember. I chanted over and over again, praying that I was saying the right words. Mabel floated up as my spell started to work. Everything came crashing down after that. Mabel had a mirror spell and immediately as I finished the powerful spell, her reflective spell was in action. 

I fell to the floor, and darkness overcame me. The last thing I heard as Bill picked me up was, "I love you too, Pine Tree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween for my fans and Billdip fans! :)


	11. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Update because...I love you guys!! Almost 400 kudos and almost 8,000 hits?!! Wow! Thanks so much!

Bills POV

What just happened? I was confused myself. My Pine Tree was resting limp in my arms. I turned to Shooting Star. 

"What did you do to him?!" I nearly shouted at her. Mabel stared at me and then looked down at her hands.

"I-I reflected his spell. So whatever he was trying to cast upon me is now cast upon him." Her voice was small, and her hands were quivering. 

I replayed what just happened in my mind. I could clearly hear the Latin Pine Tree was chanting. My ears translating instantly. "I cast upon thee, a coma with no reverse to it. Memory will be erased of the past month. When thee shall wake up, thee will not remember anything. No memory. No memory. Sleep now!" 

I forced the memory to stop, staring down at Dipper in my arms. My Pine Tree would wake up...eventually, but when he did he wouldn't remember me as the man he just confessed his love too. As I looked up at Mabel, I felt a twist in my gut. I knew that feeling. Hatred. I hated her for doing this to my Pine Tree. I could hurt her. I could kill her. But I won't. Why? Because that would hurt Dipper. A lot. If my Pine Tree wakes to find his sister dead at my hands he would never forgive me.

"Out. Now! Leave. Don't come back!" I growled out, glaring at her. "Leave before I hurt you." My voice was strained, the emotions for Dipper I was feeling right now were too much. That was the one really magical thing Pine Tree did. He made me feel things. Emotions I had no control over and emotions I wasn't used to. Being a demon I only knew a select group of emotions. I knew anger, misery, jealously, and of course the seven deadly sins. I felt those stronger since I am a demon. Greed, lust, wrath. I knew those very well. 

But the one emotion I felt for Pine Tree that was brand new, was love. I barely knew it existed inside me. An evil greedy demon as myself could love? Apparently. 

I watched as Mabel left, running out the door. She fled and I was grateful she was gone. I stared down at Pine Tree. I felt hot tears well up. I have never cried before, but I've seen humans do it thousands of times. Sadness. Something else brand new. My chest hurt and my stomach twisted at the thought of Dipper not remembering me. The tears spilled out of my eyes and down my cheeks. They softly landed on Dipper. 

I leaned down and gently kissed Pine Tree on his lips. I wanted him to wake up, and I've heard from humans that this thing called true love's kiss makes people awaken? I'm not sure. It's in these stories humans call fairy tales though I'm not sure if they would actually work. I pulled back and was disappointed to find Pine Tree still asleep, but I hoped we would wake up soon. My chest hurt more, I'm not sure why though. More tears leaked from my eyes. I sobbed, holding Dipper close.

I'm not sure how long I cried but when I was done I took him up to my room and placed him gently on the bed. I faintly remembered something. Humans need food and water. When they are in a coma they use something called an IV, right? I'm no doctor but I was able to summon some and stick the needle into Dipper's arm. I could have taken him to the hospital but I didn't want to leave Pine Tree there. It would probably be unsafe.

I laid down next to Dipper, holding his lifeless hand. "Pine Tree...wake up soon for me, okay? Promise me you will wake up..." I stuttered out even though he couldn't hear me. I sighed and fell asleep myself, forcing myself into the mindscape. Within the mindscape I saw Dipper's dream. It was happy. He was having dreams of his memories with his sister and adventures in Gravity Falls. If he was happy, then I was happy too. 

\--

One week passed. I stayed with Dipper most of the time. I slept a lot, ate when I had to and showered on some occasions. Spending time in bed was quite boring but I found Dipper's book he had been writing. I read through it and corrected all of his mistakes. I even added some things in there for him to changed or add into his story. His writing was amazing I have to admit. I just figured I would edit it for him so when he woke up without memories, he would still know what he was doing.

I wasn't ever sure when he would wake up, but I took care of him. I changed his clothes a few times. I even washed him a bit with a washcloth. I also kept the nightmares away from him and protected him from other demons. Pine Tree is mine. Like hell I'm going to let another demon take him away from me.

\--

Two weeks passed and I was starting to lose hope. Dipper won't ever wake up will he? I was really missing him. It was lonely with out my Pine Tree. I didn't want to be lonely again like I always am. I've always been pretty lonely, but Dipper gave excitement and fun into my life. 

I've tried maybe a hundred times to forcibly wake him up with magic. After all I am a dream demon. But no use. Whatever spell he was going to cast of Mabel was irreversible. I had no choice but to wait it out.

It was one miraculous day, July 13 when Dipper finally woke up.

I walked into my room, and right away I noticed something. Pine Tree was sitting up, staring at me curiously with big brown eyes. "W-where am I? W-who are you?" He asked.

My heart clenched. He really didn't remember anything. At all. He didn't remember loving me...and that hurt. A lot.


	12. Sex slave?

I opened my eyes and sat up. A mysterious man walked into the room. He didn't seemed familiar to me at all. I stared straight up into his golden eye. "W-where am I? W-who are you?" I looked around, confused. I was sitting in a bed, in a bedroom with yellow and black walls. The room was pretty big so I figured it was the master bedroom.

"Hello. The name's William. I have been your caretaker for the past two weeks you were out. Are you feeling alright?" The man, William, introduced himself to me. 

I nodded, "I'm feeling fine, however, I can't seem to remember anything. Do you happen to know what happened?" I asked him, a light throbbing came to the back of my head.

"You were in a bad car crash and hit your head. That is probably why you don't remember anything." William told me simply, though as I studied him, he looked a bit sad.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. 

William's eye hardened and his face went blank. I couldn't read him at all anymore. "No. Everything is fine. I'm glad you are awake. Hopefully your memories will return in time. Until then, you should rest up." He stood up and walked out of the room.

I knew something was wrong. Why else would he seize up and lie to me? I followed his advice for the next few hours. He fed me food since I was hungry, but William never spoke to me. It wasn't until the next day when he did.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I was in desperate need of a shower. I had planned to shower and pack my things. I would be leaving today. I needed to go back to Gravity Falls. I'm sure that Ford and Stan missed me a lot, as well as my sister. I missed Mabel, and knew I had to get back to her. 

When I was in the bathroom I found a crumbled piece of paper that had my name on it in the trash. I picked it up and unfolded it. I read though it carefully as my face paled and I dropped the paper in shock. 

I didn't remember this. I didn't remember getting sold...as a sex slave to William. Was this a dream? I pinched myself to make sure. No I wasn't dreaming. Why don't I remember? Oh, my head hurts now.

I stripped my clothes and stepped into the hot water. My head was throbbing as I strained to remember. I had no memories since....well since school got out actually. I remember graduations and I remember packing for Gravity Falls and then...nothing. Nothing at all, a huge blank. 

I held my head as it throbbed. I groaned in pain and stopped trying to remember, I was hurting myself trying to. I quickly washed up, cleaning all the sweat and dirt off of me. I washed my hair and then turned off the water. 

I stepped into a towel and dried off. I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to find William, the paper in my hand.

I found the golden haired man downstairs, reading on the couch. He wore a pair of reading glasses. I made a fake coughing noise behind him to get his attention.

William turned toward me, his one golden eye scanning me and widened when it landed on the paper in my hands. He stood up fast and said, "I can explain..."

"You'd better." I told him. "I don't remember anything and you are the only one that has answers, I know you do. So why don't you tell me?" I forced out, coldly. 

William nodded and pointed for me to sit down. I did. "I bought you after you had been found on the streets. Your parents...well they kicked you out and the dealers found you. I bought you and kept you. You were with me for two weeks until...the incident. We were practicing magic for my magic show and your spell backfired. You were knocked out and lost your memory. I'm sorry I lied about the car accident I just thought you would have believed me more." 

I nodded and I looked down, staying silent. I had to sort my thoughts before I could speak. His story made sense but every time I tried to remember what he told me, my head throbbed. I closed my eyes and ignored the pain, trying to will the memories to resurface. I gritted my teeth in pain and finally groaned out, holding my head. I fell to the floor as everything was spinning.

"Kid, I wouldn't do that if I were you. The magic you used was really strong. I don't think you will be getting your memories back for a while. But until then, we can have some fun. You are my sex slave and now that you know, we can have fun. I promise you will love it." William grinned up at me, his hand on my forehead made the pain in my head disappear almost right away. 

I thought about his offer. I still really needed to go back to Gravity Falls, but a bit of pleasure and sex didn't sound so bad right now. I could probably use it as a stress revealer right now. "Okay." I nodded to him and stood up. I was a bit dizzy but William helped steady me.

I followed him up to his bedroom and he closed and locked door behind me. He then pushed me against the wall and kissed me. It wasn't a rough kiss like I expected, it was sweet and caring. I savored it, tasting the man's warm lips on mine. William pulled back and smiled at me, his eye bright gold. He leaned in and kissed me again, softly but it slowly turned more needy. His hands trailed down my chest and waist. His warm fingers felt like electricity against my skin. My hands moved up and wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his blonde curls. 

William's tongue slipped in my mouth. It was gentle warm and roaming. I moaned into his mouth. The sensations were like nothing I've ever felt. I expected William to treat me like a toy, like a true sex slave, but this was sweet and gentle. Maybe he would start treating me like a toy later. Or maybe not. Maybe he was just such of a nice guy that he does sex gentle. I wasn't sure.

When he pulled back we were both panting for air. William pulled me towards the bed, the back of my knees hitting the bed, but I wasn't on it. He kissed my neck, softly at first but then hard, sucking and bitting into the flesh. I moaned, the feeling of his hot lips and sharp teeth was almost too much. I was falling apart at his fingertips, at his command. 

He started grinding on me. His hips rolling against mine in such expertise. I gasped and let him have his way with me. The sensation of him nipping at my neck and rolling his hips was amazing. I moaned a bit louder, rolling my hips to meet his, trying to gain friction. I was loving this, it was slow, sweet and we weren't in a rush. William's hands slipped under my shirt, tracing patterns into my skin and rubbing my nipples. I groaned, each touch feeling like electricity and fire against my skin. I was burning under his touch.

William pulled off my shirt, slowly and surely, studying my chest. I felt a bit exposed and blushed under his gaze. His eye lifted to meet mine. His eye told me everything. It told me he was going to take his time with this. It wasn't going to be rushed. William would taste every inch of my skin and savor it. I just knew it. He leaned me back over the side of the bed and started to kiss and suck at my chest. Leaving red bruises I knew would stay for days. I moaned. His hands rested on my hips, pulling my closer as he rolled his hips against mine once again.

I moaned and rolled back, my pants getting tighter and tighter with each movement. When William finally stepped back, he looked at me, taking me in. My face was flushed bright red, my lips swollen from his kisses, hickies all over my neck and chest, his eye finally lowered to the tent in my pants. I gulped as I looked down towards his crotch. He was also hard. I forced my eyes away and stepped closer to him, slipping off his shirt. 

Man, I thought William was hot even with a shirt. He was even hotter without one. His abs flexed each time me moved and his chest moved up and down with every breath. I traced my fingers over his chest and abs, studying his six pack. I blushed as I felt him shiver a bit at my touch. 

William then grabbed my shoulders and pulled my into bed, pinning me down underneath him. His fingers slowly unbuckled my belt, and unzipped my jeans, slipping them off my waist. I felt a bit better, but the bulge in my boxers was even more apparent now. I blushed bright red and my fingers shakily moved to his jeans, unzipping them and sliding them off of him. 

William threw our clothes off the bed and onto the floor. He kissed me again, grinding into me harder now, he was more needy. I moaned louder the heat coiling in my gut. My erection was starting to throb and I was breathless and needy now. All I wanted to do was come. I arched into his every movement, calling out his name.

"Call me master!" William growled, lifting his hips to where I couldn't reach them. I whimpered underneath him. He was teasing me now. I needed him. I knew it was about time to start begging. I had a weird feeling that I had done this before, and I didn't know why.

"Master William!! Please. Please fuck me. I need you to fill me, Master." I moaned, begging for him and spreading my legs. I swear I had done this before but I don't remember. This didn't feel like the first time he's fucked me. I lost my memory that's probably why. I don't remember him fucking me at all before this.

William smirked and he sat back on his haunches. He licked his lips. "Give me a show. I know you are a little whore, now prove it to me, pet." He grinned.

I did what I was told, rolling my hips in the air for him. I got on all fours and rolled my ass in his face, teasing him. It seemed to work as not seconds later I felt a pair of slick fingers in me. I winced at the foreign feeling, but it went away quickly, turning to pleasure. I moaned, moving my ass to meet his fingers. Another finger joined the first two and they brushed against the bundle of nerves inside me. I let out a loud moan, and whimper when they disappeared. They were replaced by something even better. William's dick.

William pushed into me, he was big an I winced and whimpered at it. He slowly moved, soon picking up his pace.

Faster, harder, deeper. God, I had never felt pleasure like this before. Pure bliss and warmth surrounded me. I moaned his name, each time he thrusted. I arched my back and threw my head back. I wasn't able to hold on long, the coils in my stomach tightening. "William... I-I'm g-gonna..." I didn't finish, yelling his name as I came. 

William was done yet, but it wasn't to much longer. He thrusted a few more times as I whimpered at the overstimulation. He finally came, spilling his seed inside of me. When he pulled out, we both collapsed side by side, panting for air.

I was able to relax after a few minutes, but I was very tired and I knew I was going to be sore later. I cuddled against William. He was warm and he hugged me close. 

"I love you, Dipper." I heard him mutter right before I fell asleep.


	13. Deal

I woke up, feeling warmth around me. I was sleeping naked with a blonde man, curled up against him. My memory of last night played out in my mind. William. Sex slave. The best sex I've ever had in my life. I blushed a dark red and looked at William. He was sound asleep.

I got up, slipping on some clothes and went downstairs. I looked around the fancy house. It was dark and there were no maids or servants that I spotted. I walked outside, feeling the cold crisp air clear my thoughts.

I wanted my memories back. And if I remembered from the journals and books about demons that I've studied for years, there is one demon I could probably summon to help me.

The page flashed in my minds eye.

_Malphas—Demon#667_

_Well known as the Raven Demon and the memory demon. Very powerful and very dangerous. This demon takes the form of a raven most of the time, and is the Devil's top warrior. Only summon if absolute necessary._

_Powers/abilities: Memory erasing/return, flying, fire, shape-shifting. Strength and Speed are both level 10._

_DON'T MESS AROUND WITH HIM._

 

I then started chanting, the Latin words taken straight from the page I had memorized. The wind was blowing harder and it seemed to get darker and colder. I chanted still, not letting the change in the temperature or wind bother me.

When I was done, nothing happened. The air was still and silent, absolutely no demon in sight.

I heard a loud screech from a bird. A raven, a huge one was flying right towards me. In mid-air the bird's form shifted. Wings becoming arms with hands and feathers falling away, floating down to the ground. Tiny legs and feet became long legs and human feet. The head and beak morphed into a humanoid shape.

The man was now standing in front of me, he was only wearing dark black pants, no shirt. His hair was slicked back and black. His red eyes glowed and stared at me through the darkness. His nose was pointed like a beak almost and his ears were pointed as well. He grinned at me, revealing sharp teeth similar to William's. "Hello. I'm Malphas, the Raven demon, at your service." He bowed at me. When he stood up again, I started to speak.

"I need your help. I need to make a contract with you. I accidentally erased my memories with a spell, or so William told me. It's only my memories of this past month, but I would like them back." I explained. A dark and sickening feeling settled in my gut. I was doing something wrong, or something was going to end terribly wrong. I pushed that feeling away and focused at the task at hand. Get my memories back.

"Hmm...alright. But this comes with a price. Just know." Malphas warned me, snapping his fingers as a scroll appeared. "You just sign in blood and I'll get your memories back. In exchange for...well let's just say a partner."

"You want me to be your side kick?" I asked, unsure what he meant by partner.

"Yeah, something like that, partner." Malphas smirked and gave me a knife to cut my hand. I cut my palm and let my blood drop onto the scroll. It rolled up and disappeared.

"Good! I'll get to working on your memories, but for now, you should get back to Ciph—William." The demon corrected and then walked off, laughing evilly.

I was left standing there. I just made a deal with a demon...for my memories. This probably wasn't the best idea, but it was the only one I could think off. I really hope I didn't make the wrong choice.

One thing did bother me though. He had started to say something, calling William someone else. I wonder what he was going to call William...? I decided not to dwell on it.

I walked back in the house and cuddled back up against William, who was still sleeping. I fell asleep again, listening to his heartbeat.

When I woke up again, my memories had returned, all while I was sleeping. William was Bill. And I loved him. A smile painted my lips as I looked over at...nevermind. Bill wasn't sleeping next to me anymore.

My other memories returned too, the memories of the torture and the sex Bill made me go through. Also the fight with...Mabel. I had tried to erase her memories and now the guilt was killing me. I totally deserved for the spell to backfire on me...I shook me head and stopping thinking about it.

I yawned and went to see if he was downstairs. And there he was, drinking coffee on a couch. He looked up at me a smiled. "Good morning."

"Hello, Bill." I grinned, wanting to see his reaction. It was priceless. The coffee he had in his hands dropped onto the floor, the mug shattering. His face was pale and eyes wide-blown.

He stared at me for what felt like minutes before he finally spoke. "Dipper...? Impossible. You can't have your memories back." Bill shook his head, non-believing.

"Oh but I do. The sex slave dealers, the torture you put me through, the sex we had, the demon ball, the fight with Mabel. I remember it all." I spoke clearly and walked over to Bill, "And...I remember loving you." I smiled.

Bill's breath hitched and he leaned in for a kiss. I let him. We both kissed, his lips warm and soft on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and fingers gripping his hair. Bill pulled me closer as he kissed me harder, he was needy now. I let his tongue slip in and moaned softly at the feeling of Bill exploring my mouth.

"I hate to break this touchy and cute moment, but I believe that Dipper is mine now, Cipher." A familiar voice spoke behind me, I pulled away from Bill and froze in fear.


	14. Pain and Punishment

We both stared at Malphas, who had suddenly appeared behind us. Bill's eye flicked from me to the other demon. His gaze finally landed back on me, his expression quickly turning to...anger? I wasn't entirely sure. 

"You made a deal? With this Raven?!" Bill growled out, directed at me. "You are a fucking idiot, Pine Tree!" He groaned, clearly frustrated. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was frozen, my mouth moving but no words could come out. "Now I have to clean up your mess." Bill sighed and stepped up to Malphas.

The Raven demon just smirked. "You can't break the deal, Cipher. Dipper promised to be my partner in exchange for his memories. I'm just here to get my end of the deal." 

"Pine Tree is Mine. I don't think you understand." Bill growled out, possessively. I secretly really love it when he is possessive over me. I finally could remember the whole exchange with Tom. In fact this reminded me of that.

"Oh really?" Malphas sneered. "Then where did your mark go?" He asked, pointing to me. I blinked. What mark? 

Bill turned to me, his golden eye gazing at my neck. He stepped closer to me, so close he could kiss me again. I fought the urge to grip his shirt as force him into a kiss. His soft fingers slowly touched my neck. Bill winced and pulled his fingers back almost immediately, shaking his hand out. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "W-what?" 

"He...marked you. I can't take it off. And it shocks me when I touch it." Bill's voice was quiet and soft. "You have to go with him..." The strongest demon I knew was...giving up? Impossible. The great Bill Cipher doesn't give in. Does he? 

Bill hugged me tightly, his hands gripping the back of my shirt tightly, leaving winkles. I hugged back, running my hands through his golden locks. The demon's body was shaking against mine. He was...afraid? I didn't understand. Bill is a demon. I didn't have time to think about it as he kissed me.

The kiss was burning. It was a goodbye kiss. A kiss to show me his love. Bill was kissing me like I was about to die and he would never get to see me again. I kissed back, trying to match his force. 

Malphas cleared his throat behind us, reminding both of us that he was still there, waiting. Bill broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I promise to get you back. You are Mine. You understand? I love you." He told me and I nodded slowly. His words echoed in my mind over and over. 

The Raven demon gripped my wrist tightly and pulled me away from Bill. Bill's house disappeared and I found myself blinking in the darkness, trying to get my eyes to adjust.

"You are mine now. I have a few rules you will learn. One, never talk back to me, ever. Two, you will stay in your room at all times. I will feed you and such, but you are to stay in your room. Three, never kiss me on the lips. I hate that. Your lips are only to kiss my body only, nobody else's. Four, always follow my orders. If you break any rules or misbehave I will punish you. And my punishments are ten times worse than Bill's." Malphas harsh grip tightened and his voice was dark. 

I could barely even seen the room I was in it was so dark. The demon let go of me and snapped his fingers, the light in the room clicked on. It wasn't very bright, but I could see the room. It wasn't fancy at all. In fact, it was just simple. A bed, a nightstand with a lamp, and a closet. The room had not windows or clocks so I had no idea where I was or what time it was. 

I turned to talk to the demon, but he was gone. He disappeared. I went to open the closet and see if my clothes were in there. Instead I was greeted with tons of torture tools. Painful and sexual tools. Chains, ropes, whips, knives, all sorts of sexual toys...I tore my eyes away and slammed the closet door shut. 

I knew this was going to be horrible. All I wanted was Bill....

"Stop thinking about Bill already! Start thinking about me! I'm your new master." A deep voice growled at me. Malphas was back, and he seemed angry. "Bow down and praise your new master like a good little slave," he ordered.

"No." I told him. The second it left my mouth I knew I had said the wrong thing. 

"No? Didn't I just tell you not to talk back to me!" The demon yelled at me. "Also, I don't give second chances to people, so you are going to get punished, no matter how much you beg." Malphas snapped his fingers, the closet opening up. A pole with chains floated over to me. The chains wrapped around me and my clothes were suddenly gone. "Slaves also don't deserve to wear clothes. Maybe you can earn them back later." 

A whip appeared in his hand. The first thing I noticed was that it didn't look like a normal whip. No. It had shards of glass and nails sticking out of the leather. I couldn't remember name of this kind of whip...but I knew it would hurt. The demon raised his arm high like he was about to hit me with the whip. I squeezed my eyes tight, waiting for the harsh stinging to come. It never did.

Instead, I felt a hand slowly stroking my dick. I did my best not to moan. I bit my lip as the demon went faster, getting me hard in only a few minutes. His thumb rubbed over the tip, nearly sending me over the edge. I let out the moan I had been holding back. The pleasure and heat was building in the pit of my stomach. That's when stopped. His hand left me completely.

I opened my eyes to see Malphas smirking evilly. "Ready for your punishment?" He laughed. "This will be so much fun!" 

The whip came down, a loud crack ringing in my ears as white hot pain stung on my back. The pain made me feel like I was going to come, but for some reason I didn't. Over and over, I felt like I had to come, but I wasn't allowed to release. This was more torture than Bill. The whip came down nearly thirty times, tearing me nearly to shreds. My blood was everywhere and the whole room smelled like the coppery sent. On the thirtieth time I was allowed to release. My vision went white as I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

When I had finished my climax, my body fell over in exhaustion. The pole and chains disappeared. Malphas left me. I was left lying there, panting heavily. My back stung in pain. It hurt a lot. I was lying in a pool of my own blood and cum. It was disgusting. I tried to push myself up to go the the bathroom that was located not too far. Every little movement I made was too much pain. My back was torn up badly. I couldn't take it anymore and passed out.


	15. I lost him

Bill's POV

"Fuck!" That seemed to be the only word that could come out of my mouth at the moment. My fingers found their way into my blonde locks, clenching tightly and tugging. I was just so frustrated and mad at both myself and Pine Tree. "That fucking idiot!" He really was an idiot. I could have gotten his memories back if he would have waited patiently for me to figure out a solution. Instead he ran off without my permission and made a deal with the Raven. 

I pushed my hair back and slowly lowered my hands down. Now was not the time to go on a rampage. I was breathing heavily, but I slowed it down as much as I could. Relax. "How can I fucking relax when Pine Tree is getting tortured!" I yelled out loud. Warm and wet tears threatened to spill out of my eye. I knew it was no use to hold them back. I let them run down my cheeks, still screaming in frustration.

I don't know how long it was, but I did eventually calm down enough to think of some sort of plan. I knew that I couldn't track my Pine Tree, Malphas had put up a powerful spell. That demon was more powerful than I was, I needed more in order to beat him. 

I had a great idea, probably one of the best. First, I needed Shooting Star. 

I teleported to her location, which was the Mystery Shack. I appeared right behind her and she screamed, clearly startled by my appearance. I clapped a hand over her mouth. "Quiet down, Shooting Star. Your brother is in danger. He was kidnapped by another demon. I need him back. Now you are going to—"

"Mabel. Are you okay?" Ford opened the door and stared at me. "Who are you?"

I went silent. Ford didn't recognize me like this, but I contemplated whether or not to tell him my real identity. I seemed to be taking to long because Mabel threw my hand off of her mouth and turned to me.

"Bill! Don't fucking sneak up on me." She growled. I wanted to face-palm right there and then. She just fucking ruined my identity. And here I was going to tell Ford that my name was William. Great.

"Bill...? As in Bill Cipher?" Ford asked, his tone harsh as he stepped up to me. I was taller than him, but not by much. I had no choice then to tell him and confirm what Mabel said.

"Yep! The one and only!" I smirked at Ford and turned back to Mabel. "Now, Shooting Star—"

"Cipher! Get out of my house this instant! And explain to me whose body you're possessing and how you came back to life!" Ford was angry now. His eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched and shaking. He looked like he was about to throw a punch at me. Fire flickered in the depths of his eyes. I just grabbed Mabel's wrist.

"Now look, Sixer. Dipper is in big danger. I'm trying to save him and I need her help. You can help us too, but you can't kill me. Otherwise you can say goodbye to your twin, Star. Pine Tree had been kidnapped by a more powerful demon. I need humans to help me find him, since I can't do it myself." 

Ford glared at me, raising an eyebrow. "And you're not lying? You've tricked me before. I won't let you do the same again. Now, get your hands of my niece!" The old man yelled, ripping my hand off of Mabel.

"Great Uncle Ford, please stop! Bill's telling the truth. Otherwise he wouldn't be here. We should help him. For Dipper." Mabel pleaded with the old man. I stood there, not even fighting back at this point. I needed Ford to be on my side. As well as Mabel. This was the only way to save Dipper from Malphas. 

The old man's gaze moved from me to Mabel. Ford stared calmly at Mabel for a minute. They seemed to have a mutual understanding as Ford loosened his grip on me, slowly letting go. He sighed. "Alright, Mabel. You win. I'll help Bill save Dipper." Ford turned to me again. "And you! I'm going to keep a close eye on you. If you try anything, anything at all, I will make you pay." The older man threatened me. I just nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now Bill, please lead us to where you last saw Dipper. Ford and I will cast a tracking spell and lead you to him." Mabel instructed, taking whole leadership of this mission. I wondered why she would. Maybe she didn't want me to mess up in saving her brother.

"Okay. But be careful. Malphas is powerful..." I muttered out, snapping my fingers to teleport all of us to my mansion. 

"Malphas?!" Ford squeaked out, in horror and shock. "W-why would he take Dipper...?" The old man's face turned pale.

"Pine Tree made a deal with that Raven. That's why." I stated plainly, not surprised that Ford knew who Malphas was. A lot of people know him.

"Oh Dipper...." Ford muttered, shaking his head. "We have to get him back." The older man looked toward Mabel. The girl held out her hand. They held hands, joining their power and started chanting.

I recognized the spell as the continued chanting. They were using a powerful tracking spell, one that would hopefully work since they were both human. I noticed the glowing footprints of Dipper on the floor and out the door. The magic trail would lead us to him, I knew it would. 

"I have three horses in the stables we can quickly take through the woods to find him. Let's go." I told them. We all rushed out back to the stables. I helped Mabel swing her legs onto the horse and hopped onto my own. We all took off, following the glowing tracks of Dipper. 

As we sped along, I couldn't help my thought from wondering. Horrible visions of Dipper being tortured. I knew if I wasn't fast enough, Dipper would be broken from all the torture. Broken into pieces and I didn't know if I could put him back together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters till the end of this story! I'm going to finish it in the next two weeks. :) thanks for all the comments and kudos. I love you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this fanfiction today so I'll post the remaining chapters. :)

Dipper POV

When I woke up I was surprisingly clean, lying with no clothes in the bed. I slowly tried to sit up, when pain flared all over with every little movement. Warm tears sprung up, threatening to spill over. My whole body was covered in cuts and stinging. I was clean, but most certainly in pain.

I nearly jumped when the door opened. "Hello Dipper." Malphas purred as he stepped closer to me.  
He ran a finger over the cuts and scars on my back. I winced as white hot pain seared through them, the tears I had been holding back spilling down my cheeks. 

"Aww, don't cry my little one. I have more surprises for you today. But first, have something to eat." Malphas held up some pancakes and water. It looked so good and I was hungry. I grabbed them and started eating, hopefully not too fast to I wouldn't throw up all of it. 

It only took a few minutes after finishing the plate of pancakes and water that I began to feel dizzy. 

Malphas smirked. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked me. I tried to think of an answer. The room started to swirl and change colors. Red, blue, green, yellow. The chair Malphas was standing next to grew and morphed into another human. It looked like Bill. 

"B-Bill...." I think I said that out loud but I wasn't sure. A numb feeling washed over my body as I stood up, not able to feel the pain. I wobbled and nearly fell as the room kept swirling. Thankfully, Malphas helped me. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or smirking, but he looked...good. Hot even. Somebody I would love to fuck me.

"Wait? What!" I screamed out as my head began to throb. The room around me slowed down and seemed to go back to normal. "T-the pancakes..." I stuttered out trying to fight off whatever drug that was flowing through me, but it was too hard.

The room swirled again and Malphas had morphed into Bill. I reached up at the image of Bill that was flickering and changing. It morphed into a triangle and them back to Malphas. Finally, the image stopped at Bill. My hand was shaking as I touched the blonde hair. 

"Bill~" I moaned softly, the demon was touching me, hands all on my body as once. The magic and pleasure coursing through my body was too much. I felt high, a floating feeling washed over me. I giggled. "Master! Fuck me master!" My voice was high pitched and silly. 

I giggled as a butterfly landed on my nose. Then the touches came back, more pleasure then before. Something teased my entrance. It was Bill. He was preparing to fuck me like I asked him too. His strong hands hand me pinned to a tree, the bark rubbing against my back.

"Master!" I called out for him, begging.

 

Malphas POV

Oh man! This drug was fucking perfect. The teen thought I was Bill. He thought that I was his Master. What was even better was that Bill was watching. I knew he was since I had lowered my barriers to his vision. He was able to watch as I fucked his Pine Tree. As Dipper called me his master instead of Bill. 

"Yes Pine Tree! Talk to your master~" I purred out, thrusting into Dipper.

The teen moaned loudly. "Master! More please! This feels much better. Only you have the best pleasure!" Dipper called out for me. I was only doing this for show, to make Bill feel bad and I knew it was working. 

I sensed the other demon's jealousy but also sadness. He was broken inside that his toy was no longer his. I saw from my magic vision that Bill had stopped completely, watching. Bill was frozen, unable to stop watching.

I thrusted in and out of the teen, moaning softly but my moans were easily covered by the teens, who was convulsing in pleasure waves. I was making sure with that drug I had put in his breakfast that the teen would have the best orgasm of his life. That's exactly what I wanted.

"Good boy~ you are perfect for your master!" I told him in a deep voice. "Now cum for me." I smirked and came inside him.

Dipper did just what I asked, screaming out "master!" before falling down on the bed. "I love you master." He muttered before passing out.

I pulled out and snapped my fingers, cleaning up and cuddling next to the sleeping teen. He was not likely to remember this later, but that was alright. This was only for show.

\----

Bill POV

I was frozen. Forced to watch every last minute of pleasure Dipper was receiving from Malphas. Pine Tree was already calling him Master and telling him he loved him. 

My chest clenched tightly as I felt broken inside. I felt like I was walking through pitch black. I grit my teeth hoping the inside pain would go away, but it didn't. In fact with each passing moment it became worse.

Mabel's hand was on my shoulder. "Bill! Bill. What happened? What's going on?"

"What's the point..." I muttered out, barely hearing my own voice. "What's the fucking point?!"

Mabel was confused. I know she was but I didn't care. "What the hell are you talking about?" She nearly yelled.

"What's the point if Dipper is happier with Malphas more than me?!" I yelled out, brokenly. "He's already fucking calling Malphas master and telling him that he loves him." Warm tears spilled down my cheeks and my fists were clenched.

"B-Bill. Look I need to get my brother back. Please...help me." Mabel said, pleading with me.

"No! Dippers happy. I won't save him if he's happier without me." I put my foot down and turned around, walking briskly back the way we came.

"Bill! Stop!" Mabel's grip on my wrist was tighter than I could have ever imagined. "Dipper loves you, that was only a vision. Cast by Malphas.

"No it wasn't. I was a live feed, I know the difference." I stated and tried to rip my arm from her grip. She wouldn't let go.

"What if he was under a spell? My brother would never give into a demon in only three days. Heck it took you longer to do that." 

I stopped struggling. She's right. He could have been under a spell. His eyes looked glassed over but I assumed that was from the pleasure. Red hot anger pulsed through me.

"Malphas!!!" I yelled out angrily as my form turned red and my fire flared out.


	17. Chapter 17

Bill POV

I raced with Mabel at my side all the way to Malphas' cottage in the middle of the dark woods. That demon was going to pay. Anger, jealously and adrenaline kept me going and I knew they wouldn't let me down. 

My goal was set. Get Dipper back alive. I was going to fight Malphas and get him back. Whether I was going to live or not was a completely different subject matter. I sure hoped I would live. But Dipper was more important to me in this moment.

The demons house was covered in traps and magic barriers, but I needed to save my energy. Luckily, Ford and Mabel worked together and took down all of them for me. 

"We will wait out here for you and Dipper. Please rescue my brother, Bill." Mabel told me just before I was about to walk into the house.

"I will." I promised as I walked in and ran up to stairs to the room Dipper was in. It was empty except for a sleeping Dipper and the smell of blood and sex. 

"Show yourself, Malphas." I growled out.

The said demon appeared behind me. "Well, look who showed up. The mighty Bill Cipher," he sneered at me. "You know I thought you would be heartbroken that Dipper chose me. Oh wait, you are."  
Malphas just smirked in my face, circling me and licking his lips. "It's time for fun, isn't it? They say demons can't kill other demons but we both know that's not true. Now that you are your twin have proved that."

I knew what he was talking about. My brother Will and I, well... we went against the rules a lot and got banished for killing other demons once we learned the secret.

"Now it's common knowledge. Killing demons. I know how to kill you, and you won't like it. But first, I want a fight. A good old fashioned fight. Magic against magic. Demon against demon. Let's go." Malphas teleported us outside to a huge battle circle in the middle of the trees and forest. 

I got ready. Adrenaline pumped through me, I knew I could at least survive if he didn't discover my fatal weakness. What me and my twin found out a thousand years ago was every demon has a item that is their life line. It's usually protected by them dearly. No, it's not Dipper. I knew what mine was ever since then.

Malphas started easy, throwing punches and kicks to which I stepped from side to side, dodging all of them. I was fast even without my magic. One of his kicks was aimed toward my upper chest, close to my neck. It was like time had stopped. He knew where my weakness was. Already?! I don't know how, but I knew I wasn't going to let him win. I grabbed his leg and spun him away from me. 

Malphas smirked. "Yes. I know your weakness. Your life line. It's why you were so weak after Gideon took a piece away and you never found it again. Your brother too. Except he gave it to RevDipper in exchange for his protection.

I growled out. "Shut up!" I threw my own punches at him. None of them hit him.

"So it's true then." His voice came from behind me. I turned around to punch him in the face but was gone. "So want me to tell you why Dipper summoned me and nobody else? Well, simple. It was my mission all long to destroy you. After you went in hiding in the mindscape I couldn't find you. But when you showed up after a few centuries in Gravity Falls I knew just what to do!" 

I managed to hit him once with magic, but it seemed to have no effect on him. He was going To keep talking, huh?

"The council sent me after you, knowing you would end up with Dipper. The prefect time for me to kill you and your brother for your crimes." 

"Will you shut up and fight me!"  
I growled out, shifting into a more demon form to fight him in. I threw magic energy at him. Enough to knock him a few feet back and get him to stop talking for a minutes

"Fine. I'll fight you." His form shifted and his energy increased. I could feel it. I didn't know his weakness but he knew mine. This wasn't good. The glowing blue rock the rested underneath my shirt in my chest began to heat up.

I was lucky that I had once last chunk of the rock back at my house, but if Malphas managed to destroy this one somehow it wouldn't matter. I wouldn't be able to use magic, but I would still me alive at least.

Then something clicked in my head. I can't fucking believe I didn't realize it before.

Malphas charged at me with nearly everything he had. It was greeting harder to dodge his attacks. I would have to stop soon. He hit me in the stomach, my whole body flaring up with pain. I was knocked off my feet, winded. I struggled to get back up as he charged towards me again. 

"This is it!" He cheered but instead of hitting me, I teleported behind him, hitting him hard into the ground. A crater formed in the place I hit him, but he was back up in seconds. I was panting on the ground not too far away. 

Malphas had disappeared. I looked around me in every direction, expecting him to attack. He didn't. "Shit!" I yelled out. The demon must have gone back to steal Dipper. I teleported into the room with Dipper to find the teen was still there. But then suddenly a kick to my chest started me. I didn't know see or expect it.

I heard a snap a felt the millions of shards break against my skin. They disappeared as soon as they broke.

"This fight is over. Goodbye Bill. I won. Dipper is mine, forever."

The pain was overwhelming. My magic was gone and I could barely even move. The one last stone all the way in LA was too far. I was dying. Very very slowly, though. "Please...let me say goodbye to Dipper..."

I looked up at Malphas with tears in my pleading eyes. The demon wasn't soft, but he would let me.

"Yeah. If that's your dying wish, Bill Cipher." He helped me up and onto the bed. I slowly moved and laid into Dipper.

My tears spilled and I cried. I failed. I broken my promise and failed. Or did I? Malphas had his guard down. I kissed Dipper as a good bye before I turned around. I grabbed and squeezed the Raven bird that was perched on Malphas' shoulder. 

The bird died and Malphas screamed in pain as he disappeared. He was dead. "Goodbye Malphas. We killed each other." I looked weakly at Dipper.

"I love you, Dipper." And I disappeared into nothingness.


	18. Epilogue

They told me Bill died. I yelled, screamed, cried and didn't believe it for the longest time. 

The first year was the worst. I slipped into the worst depression. I wanted to die and be with him, but my family wouldn't let me.

Then one day during the second year when I was helping Mabel and Ford clean out Bills house so we could sell it, I found something.

Hiding very carefully under the carpet of the master bedroom, there was a stone. Turquoise stone. The same one Gideon had. Next to it was a note.

This is my life line. There were three pieces to it. Gideon took one but I'm keeping the second one on me. This is the third one. I will die if all three are broken.

I frowned. Why would Bill had died if only two were broken? I showed it to Ford but he had no clue either.

I decided to keep it. There was an extra chain I found and I wore it all the time. I wouldn't take it off at all.

It was the last material thing that kept me close to Bill. I would squeeze it tightly every night, crying and talking to Bill as if he were there with me. There we days I wouldn't sleep, eat, or talk. I would cry for hours. Even after two years it fucking hurt like hell.

Mabel hooked me up with other gay guys. Occasionally I would kiss them or they would fuck me, but that was it. I had no emotional attachment to them at all.

Bill Cipher. I loved him. Now he was gone and I didn't think I would ever love again.

After four years I had given up. It was time for my death. I wanted to see Bill so badly in the afterlife. Live with him together in death. The thought made me so happy I could cry.

The day was set and I had the gun ready. My family was watching, knowing that I had to do this. 

I held then gun to my head, fingers twitching on the trigger. My eyes closed.

"Wait! Stop! Don't you dare do it, Pine Tree!" 

There was his voice. I heard it all the time in my imagination. He wasn't really here. I steadied my fingers, I was going to do it.

"No! Pine Tree. Please." His voice was right next to me, I could hear him breathing heavily. Warm arms wrapped around me.

"You're dead! You're not real! Ford is hugging me. Ford let go." I opened my eyes, and found Bill. Blonde hair, blue eye and the same smile. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Pine Tree. It's me. I'm sorry. I would have come sooner but I didn't have enough energy to reform for years!" Bill sobbed into my shoulder, his warm tears drenching my shirt. 

The gun fell to the floor and I screamed and cried. I was sad too. But happy. If this really was Bill then I was happy.

The demon pulled me into his arms, and we both gripped each other, crying our eyes out.

From that moment, I knew our love was real. And no matter what, we would always find a way back to each other.

"I'm your Pine Tree. Forever and always." 

"I'm your demon. Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! There's the ending. That concludes Yes Master William. I hope you all enjoyed the story and will check out my other Billdip fics if you haven't already. Thanks all so much for the reads, comments and kudos!!! I'll see you on my other fics!


End file.
